Chasing Cars
by BeBraveLive4Me
Summary: What if G Major decided to help a different charity in the episode All Apologies? What if that benefit happened to be in Tree Hill, hosted by Peyton Sawyer? Instant Star and One Tree Hill collide after episodes Lose This Skin and The Show Must Go On.
1. Chapter 1

"All I'm asking is for you to hear me out," Peyton Sawyer stated. She stared at EJ, pleading with her eyes. "Please," she added softly.

EJ stood stiffly, her hands on her hips and shaking her head in disagreement. "We're very busy, and we don't usually take the time to 'hear people out'." She quickly turned away, starting down the hallway with sass.

Peyton followed behind. She knew that this lady wasn't listening to her, but she couldn't give up that easily. "Please! It's for a good cause!"

Stopping, EJ turned back around to face her current annoyance. She was glad to see the blonde-haired girl jump back a little, obviously startled. "Listen to me. We are not interested in whatever you're trying to sell," she stated sternly.

Peyton let out an exasperated sigh as EJ started walking away again. "I'm not selling anything!" Peyton called out. Defeated, she threw her head back and let out a tired groan. As she slowly leaned forward and looked down at her feet, she muttered, "I'm trying to do something good…"

"Well don't let EJ stop you," Kwest remarked as he passed the young lady. He smiled at her, trying to lighten her mood. "EJ's pretty feisty, but don't let her bring you down. You do your thing."

Smiling back, Peyton felt a little better about someone being on her side. His words was like a breath of fresh air to her after all the negativity she was receiving. "Thanks," she said. "I'm Peyton."

Kwest held out his hand for a shake and stated, "I'm Kwest." He shook her hand with a giant grin on his face. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she seemed pretty nice to him. "So what is this good you're trying to do?"

Almost instantly, Peyton started shaking her head. "No. You don't want to hear about this." She sighed, thinking about all the people she's already talked to about her cause. "You don't need to think I'm a joke too."

"I don't judge," Kwest stated simply. He stood in front of her patiently, demonstrating his open ears. "I want to know what you're up to."

Peyton sighed once more. "I'm putting together a benefit concert and CD for depression awareness." She shrugged and added, "And apparently I'm the only person that has time for this, because nearly everyone else I've talked to could care less."

"Well, you haven't talked to me about it yet," Georgia stated from behind Peyton.

Turning around, Peyton found a taller woman with dark features, and an entourage-esque troupe behind her. Georgia Bevans had Tommy Quincy on one side of her, and EJ Li on the other, slightly behind her. It was slightly intimidating, but starting on a positive note made Peyton feel a little better. "Does that mean you're willing to listen..?" Peyton asked nervously.

Georgia nodded with a faint smile. "Come to the conference room," she stated.

Peyton's eyes grew wide with surprise. She was actually getting a chance to be heard. And it was an extra treat that the EJ looked a little surprised by Georgia's words as well. "Yeah! Sure!" Peyton noted.

As soon as Georgia turned with EJ and Tommy, Peyton turned back to Kwest and gave him an excited facial expression. She turned back to follow the three of them into a large conference room. It was an oversized table for the four of them to sit around, making Peyton a touch more nervous.

"So you're having a benefit concert for depression..?" Georgia questioned as she stared over to Peyton.

Nodding, Peyton couldn't seem to find her words. She didn't know why it seemed more intense than the rest, but it was. She started to motion with her hands like she was going to say something, but took her hands back into her lap.

Georgia stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "You want to tell me more, sweetie..?"

Peyton nodded again. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She started to motion again, but was once more defeated. Finally, she dropped her head into her hands and let out another groan. "I'm so nervous," she mumbled.

EJ rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, while you work those nerves out, can the rest of us get on with the meeting we were going to have?" Her bitter undertone and subtle glare at Peyton was just another EJ trademark of her fast-moving business tactics.

Peyton raised her head slightly to glare at EJ, but she was right. Peyton knew that she was wasting their time, and she hated that. "I'm sorry… I should just go," she was finally able to speak.

"No," Tommy said from a reclined state in his chair. He had stayed quiet and simply observed. He wouldn't have said anything at all, but he wasn't going to let a good cause go sour, especially by EJ's words. "This benefit; what can we help you with?"

"Umm…" Peyton could feel her words getting lost again. She had given this speech to so many different bands and record executives in her time, she needed to get it out one last time. "I need some good bands to perform, as well as be featured on the CD." She breathed deeply, a little excited that she got that statement out with any problems. "The other bands I have so far are just hitting the mainstream. And of course, it helps to be passionate about the cause."

Tommy nodded slowly, somewhat like he found a beat in his head and bobbed with it. "You know, what you're trying to pull off takes a lot of work."

Peyton smiled faintly and nodded in the same manner. "I sort of already put a benefit concert together last year. It was called 'Friends with Benefit' for breast cancer."

Raising her eyebrows in an impressed manner, Georgia released, "Wow." She smiled and nodded, trying to think of why that sounded so familiar. "Peyton Sawyer in the flesh."

Blushing slightly, Peyton nodded. She had gotten some recognition in Tree Hill, but most people never knew her name. If anyone knew anything, they'd know the bands involved or the infamous breasts of Brooke Davis. It never made Peyton angry that she didn't get the fame, but it just made the times she did even more awkward.

EJ was surprised that Georgia knew her name. She had never heard of Peyton herself, and just thought she was another teenager sulking around G Major to promote a garage band. And true to her character, EJ still had her fair share of doubts. "So, 'Friends with Benefit'..? You just find a different cause each year?" she questioned.

"Well, my mom—my biological mom—found me when she was diagnosed with breast cancer." Peyton shrugged off that last statement, thinking about her situation and how much she missed Ellie. She continued, "It took us the longest time to just get along and accept each other. When we finally did, we realized that we didn't have much time left together, and we'd have to spend our time wisely. One of the strongest things we had in common was our love for music. Just how a song can be so powerful to drown out the rest of the world was the biggest bond for us… I guess that's how it started… And we're always going to have problems in the world, so might as well try and help the ones we can. Cure it with music."

Watching that glimmer in Peyton's eyes while she spoke of music, he knew that was she genuine. He felt that exact same way, and it was nice to know how many different people were tied together in that way. "I'd like to help out in any way I can," Tommy offered. He smiled at her warmly and added, "Jude would do great with it too."

Georgia looked at Tommy and knew that including Jude would be a great idea. Even EJ had a look of approval on her face, knowing the publicity would do wonders for Jude. Everyone at the table seemed pleased, except for a somewhat sullen Peyton.

Clearing her throat to call the attention towards her, Georgia moved a little as well to break Peyton from her trance. "We'd like to help, Peyton," Georgia restated to Peyton. She didn't know if she heard it he first time, expecting the girl to be happier with their agreement.

Once she heard the words, Peyton smiled. "Thank you," she said in a brighter disposition. "People haven't exactly been as willing to help the cause this year."

"Well, it is kind of weird," EJ blurted.

Yet again, Peyton glared across the table. "It's not weird," Peyton bit back defensively. "So many people are affected by depression, whether it be going through it yourself, or seeing a friend or family member through it." Peyton took a deep breath, thinking about her own personal encounter with the depression monster. "Or seeing people not making it through as the case may be."

"What is your case?" Georgia asked curiously. She kept her tone calm, letting Peyton know that she could talk and she would listen.

Peyton stared down at the table and her hands folded together. She wouldn't let strangers see her cry, but it was a hard subject not to get emotional about. Usually, she'd just avoid the subject altogether, but there was something about the people in the conference room that made her want to talk. They made her want to explain herself. "I, uh, I was shot in a school shooting last year," she finally managed to say.

Georgia raised her eyebrows once more, letting out a, "Whoa." She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair slightly. "Is there anything you haven't been through?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Peyton let a tear slip from her eye. She quickly brushed it off of her cheek and sniffled back, ignoring that it ever happened. "My entire resume is life experience," she joked.

Nodding, Georgia looked at Peyton. "So, you went through a depression yourself," she remarked as if it were only her and Peyton in the room.

Instantly, Peyton shook her head. "No. It was the boy that started the shooting that was depressed," she said simply. Peyton looked around at the curious faces and decided to continue before anyone asked another question. "He was hurting so much… And it wasn't that he wanted others to hurt in return. He just wanted it all to stop." She stared down at her hands again and shrugged. "I guess I just want people to know that they're not alone… That a lot of people hurt and that a lot of people get through it."

"You have G Major's support," Georgia stated with ease.

Peyton looked up at her with a faint smile on her face. "Thank you," she cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia waved her hand at Jude, signaling for her to come into the conference room. "Jude! Good news!" she exclaimed as Jude entered.

Jude glanced around the table and saw EJ and Tommy, as well as a young blonde lady she didn't recognize. She smiled nervously and returned her attention back to Georgia. "What is it?" she asked as she took the chair across from the unfamiliar woman.

"There is a benefit concert and CD being arranged, and we think this would be perfect for you," Georgia stated.

Peyton smiled and nodded to Jude. She was excited that G Major was so encouraging, and also that she was meeting this years' Instant Star. Jude Harrison would be her biggest act in the concert so far, even if she wasn't quite famous yet. Peyton stretched her arm across the conference table, holding her hand out for Jude to shake. "I'm Peyton. I'm organizing the 'Friends with Benefit' concert."

Shaking her hand gladly, Jude returned the smile. "Jude Harrison," she replied simply. Jude flashed glances between Peyton and Georgia as she repeated, " 'Friends with Benefit'? That's for cancer, right?"

"It was for breast cancer last year," Peyton answered. "This year the cause is depression."

Jude continued passing the glances between Peyton and Georgia. She wasn't sure how to react, especially not knowing much about depression. All Jude really knew was that EJ was probably excited for the free publicity, and Tommy would be anxious to nail a certain set for the concert. Now she was just looking to Georgia to see if it was already arranged, and Peyton to see what's up with the benefits.

Recognizing her confusion, Tommy quickly stated, "It's a great cause, Jude. You'll be doing a lot of good by performing."

Peyton nodded slowly in agreement while trying to read the expression on Jude's face. She could tell that Jude wasn't exactly so excited for the benefit, more like she was just thrown into the position and automatically assumed to participate. "You don't have to or anything. It's totally up to you, and you can think about it for awhile if you want," Peyton commented, feeling a little bad for putting Jude into this situation.

"Oh," Jude replied. She liked that Peyton was giving her the choice, but she also knew that both Georgia and Tommy were pushing it. She didn't want to let anyone down, but she really didn't know if she wanted to put her name on this concert. "Yeah, I'll need to think about it," Jude stated softly.

A little disappointed that Jude actually accepted that option, Peyton nodded in short movements. "Okay. Just let me know." She tried her best to put that smile back on her face, but it wasn't so genuine.

Seeing that discontent on her face, Georgia thought about what she could say to make Jude contribute without seeming too forceful. If Georgia knew anything, it was how to get her way without directly stating it. She knew ho to play the game, and that was one of the main reasons she had survived so many years in this business.

At the same time, Tommy could read what was going through everyone's head around the conference table. He could see Georgia strategically planning a way to persuade Jude. He could see Jude debating the pros and cons of performing, dwelling on how she'd come off to other people. He could see EJ fidgeting on the many ways she could spin this concert to get Jude some media hype. And then he saw Peyton just wanting to put a good concert together for a worthwhile foundation. And being Tommy, he didn't want to let any person around the table down.

"I'll perform," Tommy blurted.

Heads turned and all eyes were on Tommy. Everyone was in shock, to say the least. They knew he said he'd like to help, but they weren't expecting this. Even Tommy didn't think he really said that for a moment. He had been behind the music for so long, he didn't even know if he could hit the stage and have a decent performance again.

"Really?" Peyton inquired.

Tommy nodded with a clenched jaw. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, but still tried his best to smile. "Anything I can do to help."

With those words, Jude could tell he really was into the cause. And it if was good enough for Tommy to crawl out of his hole, it was good enough for her to make a charity debut. Plus, there was no denying that she wanted her changed to perform with the famous Tom Quincy. "I'm in too," she stated.

Peyton's excited smile glowed. Now she had two more performers on her program. Not only that, but she had a semi-legend and his protégé, not to mention a studio to record the CD. "This is amazing, you guys. Seriously, I cannot thank you enough."

"No need," Georgia commented. "You're doing something really great, and you just need a little backup."

Jude smiled at everyone's pleased attitudes. It was nice that almost everyone benefited from the event. "So, when and where?" Jude asked when she realized she didn't have much information.

"Three weeks from tomorrow at the underage club I help manage, Tric," Peyton answered. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She scanned through the pages and pulled out some loose papers for them. Peyton knew it was highly unprofessional, but at the same time, what did they really expect from a seventeen-year-old blonde? "Here's a schedule, and a map. And here's some of the fliers that are hanging up around Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill..?" Jude looked at Peyton and the map a few times. "That's quite a distance."

Peyton chuckled lightly. "As long as my car doesn't breakdown on this road trip, the distance isn't so bad," she remarked.

Georgia took her own copies of the papers and started looking them over. She smiled at Peyton's statement and inquired, "So, will you be in town awhile longer so we can make arrangements?"

Peyton's eyes grew a little wider like she was caught red-handed for a crime. "Well, not exactly," she stated nervously. "I have exactly enough money left to get me home, so I have to leave tonight."

Slowly nodding, Georgia stared down at the papers. It really was quite a distance, and they still had many details they'd need to go over. A few hours wouldn't be enough to get them through all the work that needed to be done. "I don't know if we'll be able to organize this. There's such little time with so much that needs to be figured out." Georgia explained.

Nodding, Peyton understood where she was coming from. "I'm sorry. I just don't have much for hotel, and basically just enough for gas." She shrugged and continued, "I wish I could stay longer."

"We have a guest room," Jude said loudly. "I mean, I'm sure you could say with us if that's what you're worried about."

Peyton looked at Jude with uneasy eyes. "I don't want to impose," Peyton stated. She truly did feel like an intruder if she did accept. It was weird enough to be making so friendly with people she didn't know for the concert, but living with them for a few nights? She just didn't think that'd be right.

Still reclined in his chair, Tommy turned slightly to have a better look at Peyton. "You wouldn't be. You're putting together a benefit concert to save lives… You're no imposing."

With a faint smile, Peyton nodded at Tommy. He had a point, and she really didn't need to make this happen. She wouldn't let her awkward feelings stop her from helping people. That's just not the kind of person she is. "If it really is okay with you, Jude…"

"Of course," Jude replied simply.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude opened the door to her house, pulling her key out of the lock at the same time. She took a few steps in and held the door open for Peyton to enter as well. Once they were both inside, she shut the door behind then and started into the living room. Jude tossed her backpack up against the back of them couch and told Peyton, "You can put your stuff here for now."

With a faint smile, Peyton nodded and set both her blue and white duffle bag and pinstriped messenger bag aside. She continued to follow Jude down the hallway and towards the kitchen. The silence was somewhat awkward, and she couldn't stand it much more. "This is a really nice house," Peyton offered to kill the silence.

"Thanks," Jude replied. She led Peyton to the kitchen and signaled for her to take a seat at the counter. "You want something to drink?"

Taking the seat, Peyton shook her head. "No thanks. I'm good." She pressed her lips together in a smile and glanced around the room. She hadn't seen a kitchen so quaint in a long time. Her own kitchen tended to just be suitable for a teenage girl, and sometimes a single father as well. It was nice to see a homely place for a change. "So, do you have a big family?"

After a large swallow of water, Jude instantly shook her head. "These days it's me, my mom, and my sister," she stated. She shrugged and added, "My dad used to be around, but things changed."

Peyton nodded her head, knowing what it was like to not have a parent, or even parents, around. "My dad isn't around much either," Peyton offered for solace. "He travels a lot for his job."

"My dad used to travel a lot for his job," Jude stated as she leaned over the counter, across from Peyton. It took her a minute as she started to think. "Well, I guess it wasn't really for his job. More like for his affair with a travel agent." She glanced up at Peyton and could tell she made the conversation awkward. "Sorry. That's the real reason he isn't around."

Nodding with her lips squeezed together tightly, Peyton let out a quick, "I'm sorry about that…" She hesitated to continue, but really needed to get something off of her chest about Jude's situation. "Jude, I did just lose a parent, I lost two mothers. Just be glad that your dad only made stupid choices. It didn't cost him his life."

Jude simply stared at Peyton for a minute. She felt so horrible for being angry at her dad when Peyton explained her own situation. Jude just felt stupid for thinking her own situation was so bad. "I'm really sorry, Peyton. I didn't even think--"

"It's okay," she interjected. Peyton had used the mom card a few times to make people feel a little better about their own personal struggles, even if it made herself feel bad. "Sometimes you just gotta remember that there could be worse things," she explained. Peyton shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her mind. "But it's fine. These things just make us who we are, you know?"

Jude nodded with a relieved look on her face. Even though she still felt badly, she was just glad that Peyton wasn't offended. "Yeah," Jude agreed. Jude swung around the counter a few steps to sit next to Peyton. "This is a pretty huge road trip just to line up some acts."

With a shrug, Peyton glanced over her shoulder at Jude. "It's not just for the benefit. I mean, yeah, I'm trying to get some support for the cause, but I kinda took off for myself too."

"Yourself?" Jude remarked curiously.

Peyton nodded with a faint smile on her face. "Things are kinda intense at home," she started to clarify. Peyton shifted her weight on the seat slightly to face Jude better. "I just thought that getting away from it all would be a nice way to clear my mind, to give me some time to think."

After another sip of water, Jude stated, "I wish I could take some time off for myself. Get away from this place for awhile."

"It's not all good," Peyton said with a strange expression on her face. "I mean, sometimes when you get that much time to yourself, and you actually get to think about things, that doesn't exactly mean you'll feel much better. Sometimes thinking about things just makes you feel worse about yourself."

Still curious, Jude watched Peyton. "What do you mean?" Jude questioned with a shrug.

Peyton took a deep breath, looking at Jude. She knew that Jude wouldn't understand where she was coming from if she didn't give her some pretty exact details. "Well, let's just say in Tree Hill, rarely do we have drama-less days."

The bitter tone in Peyton's last words was enough to tell Jude that it would be a long story. Jude angled herself to face Peyton, and she rested her head on her hand above the counter. She was ready to listen to what she had to say.

"I don't know if I told you this but I chose for the concert to benefit depression awareness because of a school shooting that happened last year. I was shot in the leg by a nice guy…" Peyton could see the look of confusion in Jude's eyes. She didn't exactly understand it herself, but that's just how she saw the facts. "He was a good guy before he hit this depressed streak. I mean, I didn't know him personally, but he was friends with some of the best guys I've ever met, and I don't think they would've been close if he was a jerk."

With a shrug and a shake of the head, Peyton decided to get her story back on track. "So, that incident turned a lot of things around. Some of my friends stopped fighting. Two of my friends renewed their vows. But me being Peyton, the biggest downer in the world, some of my friends wouldn't really consider themselves my friends anymore."

Jude's eyes went wide. From what she could tell, she liked Peyton. Sure, some things the girl would say and do contradicted how Jude would describe Peyton's personality, but she just considered it part of not knowing her so well yet. "What happened?" Jude muttered quietly, trying not to disrupt the mood of their conversation.

"A lot happened…" Peyton answered. "I had this meaningless fling with Pete from Fall Out Boy, and that made me realized I missed my ex-boyfriend, Jake, and his daughter, Jenny. So, I went to visit him, and on that trip, I realized that I'm in love with one of my best friends, Lucas…" Peyton shook he head once more, now completely avoiding eye contact with Jude. "Well, I guess that's not true, because I actually told him I loved him in the school during the shooting stuff. But then, I guess I never really stopped loving him—I don't know." Peyton exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

Still staring with wide eyes, Jude was amazed. She knew that Peyton said things were intense, but she didn't think it could really be as bad as she had just described. "So you're in love with your best friend..?"

Peyton shook her head silently. It took her a second before she found her words again and stated, "We're not really best friends anymore… See, he was dating my best friend, Brooke. Brooke has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. The only time that we were ever angry at each other was when Lucas came between us the first time…"

"The first time," Jude repeated, catching the hint that there was more to that story.

Nodding, Peyton continued, "Lucas is like this amazing guy. And I guess Brooke and I are so much alike and different at the same time that together we'd probably make Luke's amazing girl… You know? I mean, it's like he's in love with Brooke. She's beautiful and fun and his girlfriend. But at the same time, I'm his best friend and we talk and talk and whenever I need him, he's saving me from whatever dumbass move I make."

Starting to nod, Jude knew where Peyton was coming from.

Sighing, Peyton calmed herself slightly. "But he chose Brooke. He wants to be with Brooke. And me being the horrible best friend I am, I told Brooke that I still have feelings for Lucas. Brooke completely freaked out on me, even though I said I wouldn't do anything about it. I mean, I want Lucas, but I would never try and take him from her. I just, I know we hurt her really bad the first time, and she's probably just trying to protect herself. But she was just so angry at me, and then she got angry at him…"

"And then he got angry at you," Jude stated as if she knew.

"Exactly," Peyton stated. "Brooke moved back to living with her parents, which means away from Tree Hill. All Lucas knew was that she did it because she was mad at me, so then he blamed me for her leaving him…" Peyton shrugged with a bad feeling in her stomach. "But since it is my fault, he does have a reason to be mad."

Jude started shaking her head as she sat up. "It is not your fault, Peyton. You shouldn't feel guilty for falling for someone."

Peyton shrugged once more. "I shouldn't, but I do," she stated simply.

"You're not alone, if that helps," Jude offered with a shrug as well.

Nodding, Peyton did feel a little better to get her story off of her chest and not be judged. "Maybe that should be next year's benefit. 'Friends with Benefit' for the lovesick," she joked with a faint smile.

Jude let out a chuckle. "I'll definitely help you with that one!" she teased.

"Have you ever fallen for you best friend?" Peyton asked with a grin on her face. She was glad she was getting along with Jude.

Instantly, Jude rolled her eyes. She played with her water glass in her hands, looking away from Peyton. "Let's not go there," she finally stated.

Peyton let out a faint laugh and nodded with her lips pressed together. She couldn't help but smile to herself. It was nice to know that she really wasn't alone. And knowing that there were very few others to make her feel that way, Peyton started to like Jude more and more. "Fine by me," Peyton replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"This all looks great, Peyton," Georgia stated after a few days of planning. "There would definitely be a job open for you if you ever planned on moving up here."

Peyton smiled brightly at that. It was nice to be recognized for her work. "Thank you, Georgia. I couldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for G Major."

"Ooh!" EJ squealed as she walked by. "Make sure you say that in front of the press," she added as she scooted off into a different direction.

The two women simply chuckled at the statement. Georgia was used to EJ's enthusiasm, and Peyton was just getting used to her personality. All an all, both of them knew that it was just classic EJ.

Georgia placed a friendly hand on Peyton's shoulder, showing her into a different direction. They started walking towards the railing of the second level, looking down to the busy workers beneath. Some were artists, others technicians, and even the occasional office temp. G Major was getting busier these days, and Georgia couldn't be more pleased. "It's nice to watch… But even better to be in charge of," Georgia stated quietly to Peyton.

Grinning, Peyton let out a light chuckle. "This is all really amazing. To run all of this is way beyond me," she said, glancing up over her shoulder at Georgia.

Simply smiling, Georgia shrugged. "You get used to the craziness," she explained. Still watching everyone beneath her, Georgia took a deep breath. "You just have to have the right mind for this stuff… And your heart has to be in the music." She placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder once more, gave it a little squeeze and remarked, "I'd give you a few more years…"

Peyton turned her body a little more to look at Georgia straight. "You think I could..?" Peyton nodded down towards the first floor.

Georgia's smile grew a tad. She nodded her head twice with a clenched jaw. It wasn't that often that she met someone she had so much confidence in. Part of it could be that "Friends with Benefit" was an extraordinary idea, but the fact that she saw a lot of herself in Peyton made her faith stronger. There was definitely something special. "You have my number, and EJ's, and Tommy's in case you run into any trouble. See you in a little bit, kiddo," Georgia stated as she backed away.

Leaning over the railing, Peyton watched the people work some more. It was almost time for her to leave, but what Georgia said really made her think about doing something like this for her career. She always knew she wanted to be an art student, but maybe there was something more to the music business. Peyton took one last good look at the beauty of G Major, taking a deep breath. She turned and started down the stairs, only to bump into Tommy.

"Sorry," Tommy blurted. He had been looking at some papers as he walked up the stairs, and didn't expect Peyton to be standing at the top of the staircase.

Shaking her head, Peyton insisted, "I'm sorry." She had taken a quick turn to the stairs and hadn't expected anyone to be going up in that same path.

Both let out a chuckle at the fact that neither of them were paying much attention. They hadn't had much alone time together, or talked much for that matter, but they spent a lot of the past week with each other's company. If it wasn't an official meeting, they were running into each other in one spot or another.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Tommy asked, "So you're leaving today, huh?"

Peyton nodded her head a little glumly. "Yeah." She shrugged slightly and continued, "I miss home, but I don't really want to leave this place either."

With a smile on his face, Tommy nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I always felt that way when it came to touring."

Blushing a tad, Peyton grinned. "Your Boyz Attack days…" She giggled quietly before looking up at him again. "Boy bands weren't really my thing, but my friend Brooke was crazy about you guys. I think I have 'Pick Up The Pieces' permanently burned into my brain."

"Then I'm sorry for that too," Tommy replied with a smile. He wasn't too fond of his music career in the past, but he had to deal with it. The only thing he could really do was joke about it.

Peyton laughed. "It wasn't so bad… It just wasn't my sound," she explained. "I think every kind of music has its purpose and its followers, even hardcore boy bands."

Tommy shook his head with a chuckle. "Most people wouldn't even consider us music," he admitted.

Instantly, Peyton shook her head in disagreement. "That's not right," she stated. She noticed people starting to come up the stairs, and moved to the side with Tommy. They leaned on the railing, still facing each other. "There are so many different types of music. I mean, you can't let people judge you and say you aren't musical or whatever because that's bull. Some people just express themselves differently."

"Express themselves?" Tommy questioned. He knew what Peyton was getting at, but he also liked listening to her talk. Time after time, he was able to hear the charisma in her voice before getting a glance at that glimmer in her eye. It was good to know that someone could have so much passion in them.

"Yeah," she remarked with a smile. "You know, some people express themselves best through music, or stories, or paintings, or whatever it may be. Then, they get divided into smaller groups within those other groups… So like, with everyone that uses music, there are going to be some pop artists, some rock artists, even the occasional heartthrob artist." Peyton smiled a little brighter at Tommy, hoping he got the hint.

Tommy smiled as well. He asked for more, and he liked what he got. "So, how do you express yourself?" he asked. "You just organize benefit concerts, or you have some other hidden talents?"

With that boyish grin on his face, Tommy led Peyton a few feet away from the railing. They both took a seat on the colorful sofa next to a glass coffee table. She really hadn't expected on staying much longer, but she couldn't resist the chance to sit down and talk with him a bit more. Even though they had only really talked about music, they had a lot in common, and both of them knew it.

Shrugging, Peyton admitted, "You could say I'm the tortured artist of Tree Hill." She exhaled deeply with a shake of the head.

Tommy looked at Peyton strangely. "So you're tortured, huh?"

Peyton let out a chuckle. She was glad that he could make some light out of a title she didn't exactly enjoy. "Yup! I'm a 'High School Fearleader'," she stated, not expecting Tommy to make anything of it.

"Like the comic strip?" he questioned. Seeing that immediate look of shock on Peyton's face, Tommy felt the need to explain himself. "There used to be an anonymous comic strip, and the artist called herself the—"

"High School Fearleader," Peyton said, finishing Tommy's statement. She still eyed him strangely, wondering what other strange coincidence the two of them might share. "Did you like what she had to say..?" Peyton asked sheepishly.

Nodding, Tommy pulled out his wallet. "I loved what she had to say. I mean, even if I'm not a teenage girl, I could still relate." At that moment, he pulled out one of the comics cut out from the magazine. "I think this one is my favorite. I just wish she hadn't stopped."

Taking the comic from his hands, Peyton held the tiny piece of paper between her fingers delicately. She looked it over and remembered when she drew it. It was the comic she had originally drawn for Lucas. In a crowd of faces and uniform clothing as well as personalities, there was one faceless person that stood out. In an orange shirt, there was a man that didn't fit the rest of them. And in bold letters, the words, "They are not you" was written across the top.

Peyton smiled and looked up at Tommy. "The tortured artist of Tree Hill is the High School Fearleader," she confessed.

He squinted his eyes at her slightly, wondering if she was being honest. It took him a minute before he could see the connection. "Wow…" he finally commented. "You're amazingly talented."

Rolling her eyes and bushing, Peyton was beyond flattered. "Thanks, but I'm not all that great…" She handed Tommy back his comic and looked down bashfully.

"So you're not drawing anymore?" he asked as he put it back in his wallet.

Peyton shook her head immediately. "I draw all the time," she started. She shrugged a little, "I just didn't see any point in publishing them anymore. I mean, other than all my friends that hate High School Fearleader, I didn't know anyone else ever even looked at my comics."

Tommy nodded and leaned back against the sofa. "I don't know why your friends would hate it… Unless they're cheerleaders," he joked.

Pressing her lips together, Peyton gave him a strange look. "My friends, most of my girl friends at least, they are cheerleaders." She let out a light chuckle. "Well, I'm a cheerleader."

Letting out a laugh, Tommy had a hard time imagining such a deep intellectual like her as a cheerleader. Eyeing Peyton strangely once more, Tommy realized that she wasn't kidding, and stopped his chuckles. "Sorry. I thought you were joking…"

"It's okay," Peyton insisted. "Sometimes I think cheerleading is a joke, especially me as a cheerleader…" She shrugged and continued, "But I started because my mom was a cheerleader in high school, and then I stuck with it because my best friend Brooke is a cheerleader too."

Understandingly, Tommy nodded to make up for his judgmental laughter earlier. "So, you're a tortured artist/cheerleader/loyal friend..?" he questioned, trying to get his facts straight.

"Loyal friend…" she repeated skeptically. "We could get into that, but I would probably have to stay for another week."

Tommy grinned and stated, "That wouldn't be so bad."

The two of them stared each other in the eye silently. The absence of sound wasn't so much awkward. It was nearly pleasant, just giving the two a moment to enjoy each other's company.

It was only a minute before Peyton broke the silence by shaking her head. "I've gotta get home and get this benefit going," she put into plain words. "I should probably be on my way right now, actually. My stuff is still at Jude's and Sadie wanted to say bye before I left."

"Sure," Tommy nodded, slightly disappointed. He wasn't sure what he expected, but he didn't want to say goodbye.

Peyton stood with a faint smile on her face, followed by Tommy rising to his feet as well. They gave each other another glance over, not really sure what to say or do. Neither of them knew if they had bonded enough to hug or shake hands, or even whether they needed to give a formal send-off.

They took a step towards each other before Peyton quickly raised her hand and started waving to him. Both backed away sheepishly, realizing that they hardly knew each other.

"I'll see you in Tree Hill, Tommy," Peyton remarked as she started to head towards the stairs.

Watching her take a step down, Tommy called out, "See you…" with regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton pulled up the Harrison home and stepped out of her car. As she approached the front door, she leaned down to get the spare key from under a potted plant. She had gotten used to making herself at home with the Harrisons, and it was nice. In a way, she felt more apart of that family than she had in her own home sometimes. Still, as soon as she popped her head in, she called out to let the others know she was there. "Harrisons!"

Sadie squealed as she hopped down the stairs. "Peyton! I can't believe you're leaving!" she stated.

Caught in Sadie's open arms, Peyton returned Sadie's hug. "I know. It's been really great," she remarked.

"Maybe I can swing a ride to the concert," Sadie said hopefully.

Peyton nodded anxiously and replied, "That'd be great." She didn't know what exactly it was, but Sadie reminded her a lot of Brooke. It might've been the perky disposition, or the love for a good party. Whatever it was, Peyton missed Brooke more than ever, and anyone close to her was good enough.

A smile grew on Sadie's face. "And then I could meet Lucas," she added with a devilish look on her face.

Promptly, Peyton shook her head. She knew that it was a joke, but that was a line she didn't want her new semi-Brooke to cross. "Because we all know how well that'll work…" she said a little bitterly.

Sadie gave Peyton another hug, more like a quick squeeze. "Things will work out between the two of you," she reassured. "And with Brooke too."

Peyton sighed and smiled faintly at Sadie. "Thanks," she stated. "I hope you're right."

"Rarely am I wrong," Sadie said with touch of sass.

The two of them shared a chuckle, and yet another hug. They had definitely bonded over the days, and it was a shame that it might end here. They shared multiple late night talks, partying at clubs, homemade spa treatments, and even the occasional moments of sadness. They got along better than anyone had expected, especially Jude.

Peyton pulled away to look at Sadie. She opened her messenger bag and dug into it for her sketchbook. "I drew something the other night," she started, still trying to grab her sketches. Once she got the book out, Peyton started to thumb through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here," she said, handing Sadie a paper she had just ripped out of her sketchbook.

Sadie took the page into her hands, looking it over with much delicacy. It was a black and white sketch of a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and flowing, she had the perfect body, skinny but still with nice curves. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, simple, but still making a statement about the girl. And in the middle, shaded carefully, was a red heart. Using similar red shading, the pictures was lined vertically with the words, "More than meets the eye."

Touched, Sadie smiled at Peyton with a different look of compassion than Peyton had noticed previously. "Thank you," Sadie cooed softly.

Peyton shrugged it off and replied, "No prob." She slowly closed her sketchbook and placed it back in her bag. She looked back up at Sadie and watched her surveying the sketch. Peyton tucked her hair behind her ear and started, "I just thought about some of the stuff we talked about, and that's what I started sketching. There's more to all of us than other think."

Sadie nodded, knowing that was an understatement. If she had met Peyton off of the street, or in school, she probably wouldn't associate with her. Just knowing that Peyton was an artist, or that for the most part she kept to herself, their personalities that showed wouldn't have meshed well. But the personalities that they have, and aren't necessarily thrown out into the open, those were connected in ways they never imagined.

"You have my number, and my e-mail, and my messengers," Sadie commented. "Make sure you use them."

With her lips pressed together, Peyton nodded. She took a few steps over to the back of the couch to grab her duffle bag. She put the strap across her shoulder and looked at Sadie. "You have my info too," she reminded Sadie.

Sadie nodded as well. "PunkNDisorderly," she stated from memory. She grinned to herself, thinking about that name. "You know, I never thought I'd miss someone that goes by the name 'PunkNDisorderly'," Sadie remarked.

Peyton let out another laugh. "There's more than meets the eye, and don't you forget it," she said, pointing her finger at Sadie.

"Never," Sadie said in a bold manner. She sighed and held her hand out in front of Peyton. "It was nice meeting you, Peyton Sawyer."

Taking Sadie's hand, Peyton shook it twice. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sadie Harrison."

Both of them smile at each other before hugging again. A week at the Harrison house, and it was like a home away from home. Not only that, but she had two new friends that became like sisters. Peyton almost wanted to become "Peyton Sawyer Harrison" for that matter.

Peyton took a deep breath and started out of the front door. She started to close the door behind her, but took one last glance back at Sadie and the house. It was so much easier saying goodbye to Jude, knowing that she'd at least meet her again at the benefit concert. For some reason, Peyton had a feeling she wouldn't see much of Sadie or the Harrison home anymore, and it upset her.

Clearing her throat, Peyton continued out of the door and down the front steps. She threw her duffle bag into the back of her car. Out of habit, she stared up at the sky for a moment, debating on whether or not to put the top up on her car. She decided she'd be fine without it as she hopped in and placed the key in the ignition. Peyton took another look at the house from the outside before she backed out, and drove down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Peyton exclaimed.

Watching the front of her car release some smoke, she pulled over to the side of the road. She kept an eye on cars passing until there was a clear spot where she could open her door and get out of her car. She popped the hood and more smoke escapes, causing her to cough. Peyton waved her hand at the smoke, trying to clear it and have a look at her engine. All she could really tell that there was enough smoke to know that her car problem couldn't be any good.

Standing aside helplessly, Peyton fished for her phone out of her pocket. She took a glance around, looking for any street signs to tell someone where she was stranded. At that moment, she realized she didn't really have anyone to call. If she ever found herself in this situation in Tree Hill, it was a habit to call one of the Scott brothers. Since she was still in Canada, she had no idea what to do. The only thing that crossed her mind was possibly calling a Canadian.

"That doesn't look good," Tommy stated as she climbed out of his Cobra. He had pulled over in front of Peyton's car, a half an hour after she called. He rushed there to help her, but she had driven quite a distance from G Major by the time she called.

Peyton sighed with relief when she spotted Tommy and heard his voice. She had been leaning against her car for awhile now, watching the cars pass and occasionally scanning through her numbers in her cell for another idea on who to contact. She made her way to the hood her of car to join Tommy. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know who else to call, and with your collection of cars, I figured you--"

"It's alright," Tommy interrupted. He could tell by her frantic tone that she was distraught. And really, he didn't mind the call much at all. "I wouldn't leave you stranded on the side of the street, Peyton," he stated.

Running her fingers through her hair, Peyton stared down at her engine. "Thanks," she said glumly. "I just don't know what happened…"

Tommy nodded and leaned under the popped hood. He made a few grunts as he observed the engine another other surrounding parts. "I don't know…" he mumbled as he moved slightly to get another view.

Peyton took a deep breath, thinking about what she could possible sacrifice to fix her car. She was already low on money, but she really needed to get home. "Is there anything you can do..?" she asked hopefully.

Pulling back, Tommy stood up straight and looked at Peyton. "I'll do what I can," he stated in a calm manner.

"But you do know about cars, right?" Peyton questioned. She quickly added, "I mean, with the different cars you tool around, I thought you'd probably know a thing or two."

"Tool around?" Tommy repeated with a chuckle.

Her jaw dropped slightly, thinking about that statement. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," she clarified. "I just meant that you have some pretty nice cars. I mean, you came here in a freakin' Cobra—"

Tommy chuckled softly once more. "It's okay. And I do know my fair share about cars. I just don't know how much I can help you."

With her lips pretty together, Peyton nodded. "I know," she stated with a touch of defeat. "My car's a real junker, I just can't get rid of it…" She leaned back against her car and stared out at the cars passing again. "It was my mom's…" she admitted.

Glancing at Peyton from the corner of his eye, he knew that her mother was a sore subject from her. "More reason for us to get this sucker back in shape," he stated.

Turning her attention back to Tommy, Peyton watched him quickly look away from her and back to the engine. She smiled to herself for both Tommy's sweet sentiment and his glace that she caught. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was something about the way they talked that made her feel special. She didn't even know what to say back to him at this point, just giving her more time to bask in the glow of his charm.

As Tommy spotted a possible problem with the car, he started to roll his sleeves up. He took a short glance over at Peyton and saw her shiver. Before he touched the engine, Tommy slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders and took it off. He started to pass it over to Peyton, and she held her hands out to hold it for him. Tommy shook his head with a grin on his face. He took an extra step around Peyton and placed it on her shoulders. "You look cold," he stated.

"Thanks," she stated as she blushed. Peyton looked down at the ground, feeling a touch foolish. She had thought that Tommy wanted her to hold it for him while he messed with her car so it wouldn't get dirty. Never had she thought that he was actually aiming to please her yet again. A moment later, Peyton cleared her throat and glanced over Tommy's shoulder. "Did you find something?" she inquired.

Yanking at something, Tommy instantaneously pulled back when a giant cloud of black smoke hissed out of the car. He coughed at the sight and held his arm out for Peyton to back up as well. He glanced over at her and waved the smoke away with his other hand. "I think that'd be our problem," he said surely.

Peyton coughed slightly as well, taking a few steps back. "Yeah," she agreed. "I probably could've figured that one out myself.

Tommy chuckled and brought Peyton over to his car. "We should get you towed over to my place. I can fix it there," he offered.

Biting her bottom lip, Peyton shook her head. "I don't have any money," she stated nervously. She shrugged slightly and added, "That's kinda why I didn't just call a tow service."

Grinning, Tommy repeated, "Kinda..?"

All Peyton could do was smile back. She could've explained that's why she called him, but they both knew that wasn't the only reason. There was much more to it, but she couldn't be that open. She was never that open with anyone, and especially so soon after meeting. She simply cleared her throat and turned away from him slightly.

"I'll pay for it," Tommy offered. He led her to the passenger's side and opened the door for her, waiting for her to sit.

Peyton shook her head at him. "I can't let you do that," she remarked. "It's too much, and I've already imposed too much."

Tommy stayed by the car door, still just wanting her to climb into the car. "Peyton, I already said I'm not going to leave you on the street. The only way I can help you is if you get towed." He held his hand out once more for her to get in the car.

"I just don't feel right about having you pay," Peyton insisted. She stood a few feet away from Tommy, still giving him shy eyes.

Tommy continued waiting for her with the shake of his head. "Then pay me back," he stated plainly. He waited for a second before continuing, "Pay me back with an awesome benefit concert that helps out the community."

Peyton smiled and stepped closer to him. She stood in the way of the door, but didn't sit yet. "I don't know if I can help an entire community," she stated skeptically before sitting down.

"Just one person will do," he claimed. "Even if that person is just me." Tommy closed the door for Peyton, walking quickly around the Cobra to take his own seat.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is a pretty nice place you've got here," Peyton stated as she surveyed Tommy's house.

Tommy smiled as he threw his keys onto the top of a table, along with his mail. He scanned through the letters, noting most of it was junk mail. He followed Peyton into the living room, but turned into the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Something to eat?" he questioned.

Peyton shook her head, looking at the pictures placed on his mantel. One of the pictures was of himself and Jude, making Peyton smile to herself. "No thanks," she hollered back to him.

Grabbing himself a bottle of water, Tommy only heard silence, and noticed Peyton wasn't with him. "What are you doing out there?" he inquired. It was a moment later when he rejoined her in the living room, watching her examine the area.

Peyton shrugged and replied, "Nothing…" She turned around to find Tommy standing behind her, and she let out a giggle. "Okay, maybe I was snooping," she confessed.

"Snooping, huh?" Tommy took a seat on the couch, folded his arms over his chest, and looked into her eyes. "What did you plan on finding?"

Shrugging yet again, Peyton replied, "I don't know." She smiled and sat beside him. "That's the thing! I didn't expect Lil' Tommy Q's bachelor pad to be anything like this."

Tommy uncrossed his arms and shook his head. "It's been a long time since I've been Lil' Tommy Q," he observed with a touch of unpleasantness.

"Well, I didn't expect this for Tommy Quincy either," she stated, hoping he wasn't too offended. She could tell by his tone that he wasn't exactly happy by the last words she spoke, and she didn't want to make it worse. For some strange reason, she wanted to please him and win his approval.

Understanding, Tommy nodded. He took a deep breath and asked, "So what did you expect?"

"I don't know," Peyton cooed again. "Definitely not such a homely home. Something more macho..? Something you can take the ladies home to, but still play poker with the guys or whatever."

Chuckling, Tommy gave Peyton a shocked look. "Yeah, that's me!" he remarked sarcastically. He shook his head and went back to a more serious tone. "My place is so 'homely' because it's my home… I just wanted a comfortable place where I can sleep and eat, relax… I'm a simple guy, Peyton."

Peyton nodded with a smile on her face. "I know. I just… I guess you could say I judged too soon."

"We're all guilty of that sometimes," Tommy commented in a reassuring manner. He took a deep breath before standing again. "I should probably get started on your car," he stated.

Peyton rose to her feet as well. "Of course." She started to follow him out of the living room as she declared, "Just let me know what I can do."

Tommy stopped, stopping Peyton as well. He smiled at her and stated, "It's really easy. You can just stay in here and relax," he firmed.

"I can't let you pay and do the labor all by yourself," Peyton said with a tilted head. She wasn't very used to letting others take care of her. She usually took on tasks by herself, and was occasionally saved if she fell too hard. "Let me help."

"Rest, Peyton," Tommy insisted once more. "You have a lot of driving to do, and you'd be doing me a favor by resting. Then I won't have to worry so much about you getting home in once piece."

Peyton smiled sweetly at Tommy. It was only a second before she could find her wit again and remarked, "Is there some good guy quota you're trying to meet or something?"

Tommy let out a laugh and shook his head. "I'm already a good guy," he replied smoothly. "I'm just trying to keep a friend safe."

"Thanks," she said softly. She looked up at him and instantly got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his. Maybe she was just a sucker for blue eyes, but they truly did a number on her.

He continued on his way out to his garage. Tommy knew that he just need to replace the hose in Peyton's car, and it would only take a few minutes. Part of him wanted to prolong the work, the way a plumber paid hourly would. He wanted to keep her longer in his presence, proximately being a good thing.

In the same means, Peyton itched to be close to him. Sitting back on the couch, she could smell his sweet scent on the fabric. She could imagine him sleeping on this couch after long hours of work and drowning himself in the music. It was only a minute before she stood and reached for her messenger bag. She threw the strap over her shoulder and made her way out to Tommy's garage.

The noise caused him to look up and scurry under the hood. He had been dragging his feet, but he didn't want to be caught. He ducked underneath, then back up to look at Peyton. "What are you doing? I thought we agreed on rest."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and stepped out into the garage. She got closer to Tommy and found a stool sitting a few feet away. She went over and took a seat, watching him all the while. "I'm going to rest…" She continued, "I'm just going to keep you company too."

Tommy smiled at Peyton from over her engine. He hadn't thought of it that way, and he was just glad she did. It was nice to know that they could compromise and still benefit. "That sounds like a great idea," he noted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Almost finished," Tommy stated as he tightened something with his bare hands. He scrunched his face a tad while putting more strength into the tightening.

Peyton smirked at him, watching his different facial expression change along with the tasks. "Alright." She went back down to her sketch book and made a few more marks with her blue pen. "I'm almost finished too," she added.

Tommy made a tapping noise against her engine as he glanced up at her at the stool. "And you're almost done with what?" he asked curiously.

Pressing her lips together, Peyton continued filling in what she was working on. "It's a surprise," she stated with ease. A smile slowly rose to her face as she knew she intrigued Tommy. It was nice to know that she had that effect on someone.

With a rag, Tommy wiped his hands of the grease and dirt he collected while working on Peyton's car. He took a few steps closer to her and tried to peek at what she was working on. "A surprise, huh?" he noted calmly.

As she noticed his voice get closer to her, Peyton pulled her sketchbook up to her chest, hiding her drawing from him. She looked up at him and giggled. "You think you're smooth, don't you?" she asked with a smart tone.

Tommy simply shrugged. "I used to," he answered before smiling innocently at her.

Peyton shook her head with a grin on her face. "You'll just have to wait," she stated. Peyton angled the book on her lap so she could continue working, but only see the book herself. She didn't expect him to give up, but she didn't want him to see it before it's finished either.

Tommy tried to look once more, and ended up laughing when Peyton pulled away again. He backed up with his hands in the air, surrendering to her. A few steps later, he was back to the car, closing up shop. He closed the hood of Peyton's car and started cleaning up his tools furthermore. He didn't mind waiting on her to finish if that meant keep her in his company longer.

Exhaling deeply, Peyton ripped the page out of her book. She slid her sketchbook back into her messenger bag before hopping off of the stool and to her feet. She looked over the sketch once more, but quickly turned back to the stool. She laid the paper flat on the stool and added her signature to the bottom before turning back to Tommy. "Finished," she announced.

"Me too," Tommy stated.

Peyton handed the piece of paper over to Tommy. As he looked down, the first thing he noticed were the traces of blue in two large pools. The sketch was dividing into three sections, featuring a man with dark features. The first two hid his face. One, you could only see the top of his head, staring down into his lap, searching for the right keys of the guitar in his hands. The other had the man walking away to an unmentioned location. The last one, his face was finally revealed. He had a masculine face with chiseled jaw and strong cheekbones. His lips were well defined, almost feeling the tenderness that a kiss from him could supply. And his hair was a dark mess about his head, short, yet long enough to tousle between fingers. But his eyes were left a piercing blue, calling for all the attention. And in block letters, outlined with both black and blue ink, the words "More reason for us" were displayed above his head.

He looked up at Peyton with a glow in his eyes. He hadn't expected her to sketch something for him, nonetheless him himself. "Thank you," he sighed.

Peyton rubbed her lips together and stated, "It's the least I could do."

Tommy nodded, knowing that she was often modest. He didn't know how he could make her understand how much this comic meant to him. But then again, he knew there was something he wanted to do since they talked at G Major. In one swift movement, Tommy took Peyton into his arms and kissed her softly, yet passionately.

It was a moment later before Peyton pulled away from him to stare into those alluring eyes of his. She breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath and think of something witty to say. She couldn't think of what to say or do, and that was rare. Peyton just couldn't imagine what trouble she was getting herself into, and she created even more distance between him and herself.

"I should really get going," she stated. Peyton stared down at the ground and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Tommy nodded with a distressed expression. He hadn't expected to get that reaction, and it his him hard. He tried his best to hide his disappointment as he replied, "Of course." He backed away from her as well, placing his hands into his side pockets. He waited for her to follow before opening her car door for her, and standing on the outside of it.

Peyton slowly followed, standing across from him. They both let the car door create the distance between them, not really sure on what to do or say. So many times were they lost in thought together, but the time they spent was still pleasant.

"Here," she stated, letting Tommy's jacket slide off of her shoulders. She offered it over to Tommy in one hand. "Thanks," she said once more.

Tommy took the leather into his hands and shook his head at it. He reached around Peyton and placed it over her shoulders once again. "It looks better on you," he stated with a smile.

He waited for Peyton to sit in her car before closing the door for her. Tommy sighed as he stared down at her and into her eyes. It was so hard letting her go the first time at G Major, and now he'd have to do it another time before he'd meet her in Tree Hill and leave her again. He did his best to smile genuinely, but he was going to miss her more than she knew.

At the same time, Peyton struggled to reverse her car out of the driveway. She didn't want to leave him either. There was this connection that made her feel so safe. And to be with Tommy, even though she would be distanced from Tree Hill, she could have her two best friends back again.


	9. Chapter 9

Passing open plains and various neighboring cities, Peyton started to long for home. She feared seeing that certain someone, but everything, even that unsettling feeling, was home. Peyton might never admit it, but she loved her familiar surroundings as much as discovering the unfamiliar. She had been gone from home for too long now, and she was anxious to get back as she pressed down on the gas and accelerated a touch more.

So many thoughts passed through her mind. She thought about that moment when the bullet surged through her leg, leading up to her lying in Lucas' warm arms with her body ice cold. She relived the first and last time that Lucas had gotten between Brooke and herself. Her hands tingled with the want to escape into a drawing of anything and everything. And Peyton couldn't shake the sensation that shot up her spine every time she looked into Tom Quincy's blue eyes.

Peyton drove for hours and hours before making her first stop. She pulled up to a gas station and started to fill her tank. It was completely empty, so she let it run while she went inside to get some snacks for the road. She grabbed a few candy bars, a bag of chips, and a pack of energy drinks. She was set for another few hours, and then she'd make another stop for dinner, and she'd drive as long as she could into the night. Even though it was a bit lonely to venture like this on her own, she still enjoyed her time of thought.

At the same time, Peyton was always contradicting herself. She hated taking time to think about all the wrong that was done, and how some things could never be taken back. She knew that there was some damage between herself and Brooke that was beyond repairable, and the only person she had to blame was herself. And when it came to her situation with Lucas, in the end, all the ways that she knew how to think of their predicament, it was her fault as well. All that time to think wasn't refreshing or cleansing anymore, but more of a reminder of why she could never be happy with herself.

With Brooke, things had never gotten as complicated as they did when Lucas came into the picture. Peyton and Brooke had always had the type of friendship that was fun, but supportive. They had each other's back when the other way in need, and they always aimed to make each other smile. They weren't the most similar girls either, but they made their own similarities and connections, trying the best to love. But eventually, their differences caught up with them, pulling a boy's heart into two different directions.

Betraying her best friend, Peyton risked a lot with Lucas. She knew what she was doing, and there was no way she wanted to hurt Brooke. But in the end, Peyton decided to put on that brave face she was so good at, and burry her heart deep down once more. Peyton couldn't possibly lose her best friend when they had stayed together for so long. They had to work much harder, and Peyton knew that her connection with Lucas would stay with or without Brooke.

But they got caught. Brooke realized what Lucas and Peyton were doing, and that she was being made a fool. She always knew in the back of her mind that Lucas and Peyton were those star-crossed lovers you only read about, but she never thought her best friend would be capable or stabbing her in the back.

The pain all three of them suffered through: they loved and sacrificed each other, tried to do the right things to make each other shine, only to lower themselves. No one would want to go through that again. Even if love was worth that risk to one, never would she want to be the cause of all of that once more. It was all too difficult to go through, and she was the pit of confusion.

She pretended like things were alright with Brooke. She acted like her feelings didn't exist and put her best friend first until she reached her boiling point. And obviously, honesty didn't work very well with Brooke. When it came to Lucas, Peyton yanked him back and forth, arguing between her heart and head. She'd act so hot and cold, only because her feelings confused her. And at those moments when her heart is screaming what she already knows, it's always too late.

All the thoughts from Peyton's stupidity and fear had her reaching for her CDs. She wasn't looking for something to take her mind away or calm her nerves. Peyton was looking for a song to share her pain. And maybe that was her real problems. When any emotion would overcome her, she'd reach for an artist she could relate to. And that person or band would never be close enough to be a real friend. Peyton pushed away everyone that was real, simply for the protection of herself.

Peyton continued driving, past dinner time and through the late night and early morning. The way her memories passed through her head, her eyes were bulged open. The bags under her eyes were getting worse with each mile, but she wouldn't stop driving. She wanted to get home as soon as possible to save herself from her thoughts. The drive was still long and many miles until she'd reach Tree Hill. Peyton wanted to straighten things out with all of her friends as well, even if it might be painful. She just couldn't stand torturing herself anymore. It was all too much, but she'd have to handle it sooner or later.


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome back, stranger," Nathan greeted as he closed his car door behind him. He walked towards her with a smile on his face. After everything that had happened in Tree Hill lately, he was glad to see her again. Even if there were good events as well, it was always a little more comforting to see a friendly face.

Feeling a little guilt for her sudden escape from Tree Hill, Peyton wanted to avoid the subject. "Thanks," Peyton replied bashfully. She smiled back before staring down at her feet. She shifted her weight slightly, still leaning back on her stalled car. Completely changing the subject, Peyton started, "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I even had to call--"

"It's alright," Nathan interjected. "You can call me anytime you need anything, Peyton."

Peyton gazed at him strangely. She knew he had changed greatly since he's been with Haley, but it was always shocking to hear him say such things. "What about a booty call?" Peyton quickly witted, trying to lighten up the serious talk.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, considering the thought before shaking his head. He ignored her last statement and commented, "I'm just surprised you called me instead of Luke."

Peyton forced a dry chuckle. "Don't be surprised," she stated simply.

Curiously, Nathan thought about her words. He hadn't realized much had changed since he was still enjoying his renewed vows with Haley. He didn't know if something was really going on and he was blinded by his own joy, or if things were the same as usual. "What is that supposed to mean?" Nate asked, trying to read Peyton's body language.

With a shrug, Peyton stared up at him. "You honestly don't know?" she questioned back. When she could tell he was sincerely confused and curious, Peyton straightened up her posture to face him and explain. "Some stuff went down while you were being all groom-like… I kinda told Brooke I still have feelings for Lucas, and she freaked. Now things are over between her and Luke and he blames me."

Almost instantly, Nathan started to laugh. The only thing that stopped him was a quick slap on the arm by Peyton. He straightened himself out and replied, "Sorry. It's just ironic."

"Ironic?" Peyton inquired.

"Yeah," he answered. He looked her in the eye and continued, "I'm pretty sure it was only a little while ago when this guy was so madly in love with you that he was challenging me and cheating on Brooke. Now he's mad at you for being in love with him..?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. "So maybe he doesn't technically know that I love him…"

"So tell him," Nathan stated, without any hesitation.

He was able to shrug it off like an easy task, but Peyton saw it as anything but. She couldn't stand putting herself on the line like that. All she could really think about was how messy things always got. It was horrible, but everyone couldn't be happy at once. People always had to suffer, and Peyton didn't want to be that bad person, leaving another in pain.

Looking down at her feet, Peyton broke their eye contact. "It's not that simple," she retorted, still thinking about the possiblities that they'd repeat history.

Nathan nodded his head, noticing the Peyton Sawyer look-away. And from that, he also knew that her heart was with Lucas. He knew what would make her nervous, and when she'd hide her heart. Peyton never acted that way with him, but when it came to Lucas, she was scared of being able to love him back. "Did you ever think maybe it's because you don't make it that simple?" he questioned. Nathan honestly didn't mean any harm by asking, just simply trying to prove his point.

Peyton eyed him with a bit of uneasiness. She put a brave smile on her face and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know," Nathan remarked. He turned around, reaching to the backseat of Peyton's car and grabbing her bag. He started back towards his car, still talking to her. "You get scared, and you hide. It's classic Peyton."

Shaking her head, Peyton tried her hardest not to listen to Nathan. "You don't know me," she commented, following him with her arms crossed. "Even when we were together you didn't know me. Especially then."

Nate tossed her bag into his backseat, then turned around to face her. "When we were together, things were different. I was pissed at my dad and at life and I couldn't care less what happened to you."

Once again, Peyton looked down at the ground, hurt by Nathan's words. She hugged her arms a little tighter around her, trying to keep her feelings from showing. "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan realized he fumbled with his words. He put a hand on her shoulder and remarked, "That's not what I meant." He waited for her tension to ease slightly before he continued, "I was only thinking about me. But ever since Lucas and Haley, everything changed. The world isn't about Nathan Scott, and I get that now."

Peyton exhaled deeply. She knew Nathan was being sincere, but she couldn't help putting that wall up and shielding herself. "That still doesn't mean you know me."

In the distance, Nathan noticed the tow truck near. He waved his hand in a friendly manner, making sure they were spotted. He turned his attention back to Peyton and stated, "But I do." Nathan leaned back on the hood of his car, both for a more relaxed way to talk to Peyton, and to wait for the tow truck to take care of her car. "You never let anyone get close. That's why your best friend is someone that you hardly have anything in common with and why you dated me for so long. And then you find someone that completely gets you and gets into your head. He's already in your heart, but you're afraid of letting him know that because you're afraid he won't feel the same way."

Tears formed in Peyton's eyes. She fought them back, biting her bottom lip. She looked and Nathan and shook her head. "That's not it at all." She sniffled back, still trying her damnedest not to let those tears fall. "Everything with Lucas is just too complicated."

Nathan let out a hallow chuckle. "Are you kidding me? He's the bilogical son to my father, and the adopted son to my uncle. He's my brother that I've hated for most of my life, only because I never really knew the guy." Nathan shook his head with a smirk on his face before glancing back up at Peyton. "And you think what you guys have going on is complicated?"

Turning away quickly, a few tears slipped from Peyton's eyes. She wiped them away, making sure none of it would show. She turned back to Nathan and exclaimed, "So everyone here is screwed up! Is that your point?"

Shaking his head, Nathan replied, "No, it's not. My point is that you're hiding because of something bigger than things being 'complicated'." He looked her dead in the eye and finished, "Come on, Peyton. Tree Hill is complicated."

Peyton pressed her lips together, nodding with understanding. "Maybe I don't want to be part of Tree Hill anymore," she stated with a shaky voice.

For a moment, all Nathan could do was stare at her. He had never expected Peyton to react in that way. It was almost funny how the times that they really talked about serious things, they'd always end up fighting. The one thing was, even if they did argue, he didn't want her to leave. Nathan had no clue that Peyton even wanted to leave, and neither did she. Both of them just knew that whatever drama is there, just got a bit more complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton opened the door and stepped into Karen's Café. She peeked in and took a glance around, hugging a large stack of papers close to her. Not much had changed in the café, but it felt different for some reason. She continued in, taking a few steps, still looking around. She spotted someone familiar and approached from behind. "Hey," she greeted nervously.

Lucas turned around and realized who was behind him. He should've recognized her voice, but she had disappeared for so long, he didn't expect her to be there. Only taking a moment before turning back around, Lucas asked, "Can I get you something?"

He cleared off a few plates, placing them into a plastic tub behind the counter. Running a rag over the counter as well to clean the spots, he focused hard on his work. He was trying his best to avoid Peyton for various factors, not wanting to explain himself. Part of him didn't think he needed a justification, and that she should just know.

All Peyton could do was watch him. It hurt her that he was trying to stay away from her, but she understood. She expected him to treat her differently, even if she didn't want him to. She knew it was her fault that Brooke was gone now, and how he must've hated her for it. Even worse than that, maybe Brooke told him about her love for him, and that made Lucas hate her even more.

Peyton quickly dropped her head to look down at her feet, the tension between them incredibly stiff. She shook her head to his question and answered, "Actually, I was looking for Haley."

He stopped wiping down the counters for a moment. Even though things between them were weird, he was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't looking for him. Lucas blew that thought from his mind and returned to the cleaning. "She's not in until later," he responded, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh…" Peyton shifted her weight and stared down into her pile of papers. She fingered through a few of them, pulling a few pieces of white paper off of a stack of colored ones. "Well can you give these to her?" Peyton asked, holding the white papers out. As soon as Lucas turned around and accepted them, she explained, "It's more info about the benefit."

Taking the papers, Lucas stared down at them strangely. He noted the time and dates which were coming up soon. Looking up at her, he felt a little more than uninformed, more like plain left out. "You're doing another one?" he inquired.

Pressing her lips together, Peyton nodded. "Yeah," she confirmed. Peyton reached down to her colorful stack of paper and handed Lucas a red one. A moment later, she elaborated, "For depression."

Lucas squinted as he continued eyeing her, flashing glances between Peyton and the flyer. He could tell that she drew it herself, the way it could be dark and touching at the same time. It was drawing of a faceless person, huddle in the corner, surrounded by darkness. It seemed like any other Peyton comic, but he could feel more was behind it. More was behind everything these days. "Were you--" Lucas started with concern, not really sure of how to ask the question. He took another look at the flyer before looking up at Peyton with more worry for her health. "Are you..?"

"No," Peyton replied with a nervous chuckle. She shook her head and glanced down, breaking their eye contact. She looked over the comic for a moment, thinking about why she chose to benefit depression awareness. "But Jimmy," she started, thinking about everything that happened with the shooting. "I just thought it'd make a difference if people understood," she finally finished, not wanting to go into too much detail, figuring that Lucas would understand.

Taking the hint, Lucas nodded as well. He knew that the subject was touchy as well as she did. "You're always trying to make a difference, aren't you?" he inquired with a faint smile.

Peyton started to nod, but stopped herself. She always tried to help when she could, but she knew that things were beyond her. With a shrug, Peyton answered, "The shooting's just made me think about a lot of things."

Lucas glanced over the flyer another time, taking in the pain it conveyed. He swallowed hard, thinking about how his life has changed. "You're not the only one," he responded softly. He watched over her for a moment, and could tell by her body language was shutting him out. All he could do was stare, wondering what thoughts the shooting brought to her mind, especially since they had been distant lately.

Slowly, Peyton rolled her eyes up to look at Lucas. She saw that pondering look on his face, and it felt strange. He hadn't looked at her that way in the longest time, and even longer since she had been away. "Never said I was," she remarked, still gazing into his eyes. She knew he was trying to read her, but even if she could put what she was feeling into words, she didn't think anyone, including herself, would be able to understand.

Nodding, Lucas took a deep breath. The last time they lost touch, both of them went down roads that they'd never want to repeat. Only when they found each other again, did they realize how much they needed each other. "Life's too short to live as a bad person…" Lucas cooed.

With wide eyes, Peyton stared at Luke, somewhat shocked. She remembered the precise time she had spoke those words, and those same feelings came rushing back to her. "Exactly," she whispered.

The last time they spoke of being bad people had to do with Brooke and their relationship. It was a bad time, when the two had decided to give each other up to spare heartache. But that pain wasn't so easy to avoid. People still got burned, and hiding feelings got harder and harder by the moment. And to this day, Peyton was still hiding her feelings, hoping that no one would have to get hurt.

"I'm sorry," Lucas blurted, breaking the awkward silence. He turned his full attention to her, taking the papers for her hands and his, and setting the papers down on the counter so nothing was between them.

Peyton stared at him strangely. If anyone was to be sorry, she thought it was herself. "For what?" she questioned.

Lucas tilted his head at Peyton. He could see she was obviously oblivious to his apology, when he thought he was the one to blame for their recently lost friendship. "For blaming you for what happened between me and Brooke," he explained. It was only seconds before he returned the confused look to Peyton, wondering what she was thinking.

Peyton instantly started shaking her head and avoiding Lucas' eyes. "She wouldn't have left Tree Hill if I didn't—"

"She wouldn't have left if she really loved me," Lucas started, "no matter what happened between the two of you." Luke took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He had finally admitted to himself what he had been staying away from since both girls left town. Lucas nodded shyly to himself before looking back into Peyton's eyes and placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

Pressing her lips together, Peyton gave herself the same self-aware head nod. "I'm still sorry," she added, looking at Lucas timidly.

Lucas smiled faintly. "I know," he replied, feeling her sincerity. It felt like they were finally closing in on the gap between them. And even though the subject of conversation was still causing both of them pain, it was a little better knowing that they had each other. "So am I."

Exhaling deeply, like a sigh of relief, Peyton placed her hands into her back pockets. "So what now?" she questioned with a bit of hesitation and nervousness in her voice.

The smirk on Lucas' face brightened a touch, happy that they put all the weird tension past them. He shrugged, not sure how exactly to answer her question, but at the same time, knowing he needed to get something off of his chest. With arms wide open, Lucas took Peyton in a deep hug, holding her close and embracing her touch. "I've missed you," he confessed, sighing into her ear.

"I've missed you too," Peyton stated, taking Lucas into her arms as well. She hugged him tight, realizing just how much she longed for his touch the entire time she was gone. She still didn't know where they stood, or if he knew about her love confession to Brooke, but things weren't so bad now. The only other thing on her mind was the music.


	12. Chapter 12

Jude quietly crept into the studio, spotting Tommy in deep thought, staring blankly at the wall. She stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. A second later, she broke the silence and softly joked, "Did that wall do something to you?"

Tommy flashed around to Jude, spinning in his chair slightly. He didn't realize anyone was there, let alone Jude. "I was just thinking," he explained, shifting his weight in his seat.

Taking a few more steps into the studio, Jude got closer to Tommy. She took a seat in one of the chairs near him and could tell that he was acting strangely. "About what?" she questioned, always wondering what was on that mind of his.

Continuing to stare blankly, it was like Tommy was in a trance. His mind was completely distant and he couldn't shake it even if he tried. All his thoughts were with the music, and not in such a good way. All he could do was grip his guitar in his lap, hoping that something would wake him up, and quick.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked, a little disturbed by his silence. She understood those times that he didn't want to talk, or let her know all the dirty details, but this time he just seemed lost. She had never seen him like this, and it worried her.

Swallowing hard, Tommy finally found his words. Still staring at the wall, he stated, "I just jumped into this benefit deal." He shook his head and blinked his eyes, finally able to think without terror in his heart. He relaxed his hands shortly after and propped his guitar upright against the counter next to him. "I haven't performed since… Well, since—"

"Boyz Attack?" Jude said, trying to help him finish his haunting though.

Tommy nodded with his eyes focused down at the ground. "Yeah," he finally was able to agree with words. "And that was all fluff and synchronized dance moves."

Jude was glad that they had finally gotten somewhere in this conversation, even if it wasn't a positive place. She was just happy he was able to get out some of feelings. "Don't forget the white suits," she joked, trying to make light of the situation. When she glanced over at Tommy, she could tell that he didn't find any humor in that statement. "Okay, I'm not helping," she stated, knowing that she shouldn't have said what she did.

"Not really," Tommy agreed. He didn't mean to sound unappreciative to Jude, but she really wasn't making him feel any better. He elaborated, "I know the concert's going to be low key, I just don't want people to recognize me as Lil' Tommy Q." With a huff, Tommy rose from his seat and started away from Jude. He stared off into the recording booth, thinking about all the talent that came in and out, and all he could ever amount to was a musical fad.

Watching him stand and walk away, Jude felt guilty for her last comment. She honestly meant well, but she felt horrible that she couldn't make him feel any better. "So don't let them," she stated, trying to prove that she really was there to support him. She thought about all the lessons Tommy had taught her about the business, and she hoped that she could repay the knowledge anyway she knew how. "Show them you're different now," she stated as if the task was easy.

Not being able to look her in the eye, Tommy questioned, "Am I?" He shook his head in disappointment, still staring off into the booth. "Even you called me Lil' Tommy Q when we first met."

Jude mentally kicked herself once more. It was so long ago that she made that mistake, but she was still paying for it. It was like lately, she couldn't do anything right on her own. "I don't anymore," she remarked, wanting that to make a difference.

"Anymore," Tommy hissed, emphasizing the word. He finally turned around to face Jude, but with a bitter expression on his face. "One slot in one small-town benefit show, Jude," he bit at her. "Whose mind is going to change with that?"

Realizing that there was nothing she could say or do, Jude didn't want to make the matter worse. All she had been doing since she started talking to him was making it worse. "I don't know," she admitted. She hated not having answers, but it was the only truth she could offer him.

Feeling bad for snapping at her like that, Tommy turned away once more. He threw his hands into the air with much frustration. "I just—" he started, not knowing what words he wanted to blurt out. "I can't do it," he concluded after much silent deliberation.

Even though she couldn't exactly make him feel happy about the benefit, or even a tiny bit better, Jude didn't want that to be his ending. "Come on, Tommy!" she exclaimed. If there was one lesson she always kept close to home, it was to never give up.

All Tommy could do was shake his head. He didn't really care what Jude had to say about his efforts at this point. And even though he knew he was setting a bad example for her, he just couldn't put himself through this performance. For once, he just wanted to hide from the music. He didn't want to let anyone, especially himself, suffer by musical means.

Jude just wouldn't put up with his silence or stubborn attitude. She was never one to argue with or disobey him, but she wouldn't let the two of them miss out on this great opportunity. She didn't want him to have those regrets that he would look back on. "Peyton's counting on us and it's for a good cause!" she stated, hoping that it would change his mind.

"She doesn't need me, Jude," Tommy stated with ease. He remembered the way she so boldly walked out on him, twice in one day. And he knew that the girl was strong beyond all means, even if she didn't see it. Peyton wasn't the one that would need Tommy's support. "As long as she has you, she'll be fine."

Jude started to shake her head, breaking the eye contact that Tommy initiated. She didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't imagine herself going out on her own so soon. "Going to North Carolina by myself?" Jude finally questioned aloud. "I don't think so."

Tommy swallowed hard. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was Jude's first real performance out of her comfort zone. "I'll be there," he stated, hoping that it would get Jude to perform for Peyton's benefit. "Just not on stage." He took another deep breath, thinking about the situation. It was going to be hard to explain why he could be there, just not be on there.

Taking a few steps back, Tommy didn't wait for a response from Jude. He knew that if he needed to, a few more minutes of persuasion would get her to go perform. He knew that he could get a song or two out of Jude, he just didn't believe in himself that much. Tommy reached the door and turned back to Jude, only to state, "I'm gonna go talk to Georgia."


	13. Chapter 13

Georgia sat behind her desk, leaning slightly to her side with the phone pressed up against her ear. With a giant smile on her face, Georgia stated, "That all sounds great, Peyton." A beeping noise went off and Georgia spun around in her chair. "Oh! And I just got your fax!" She took a moment to herself, looking over the piece of paper in her hands. "These flyers are amazing. You drew these?" Georgia nodded his lip, obviously impressed, even though she was only on the phone with the girl. "You have tons of hidden talents up your sleeve, don't you?"

Tommy stood in the doorway, listening to Georgia. It took him a second before he realized who she must've been talking to. He took a few more steps into the office and sat in the chair across from her desk. He moved his arms around, hoping to get Georgia's attention. Tommy questioned in a whisper, "Is that Peyton?"

Glancing up at Tommy, Georgia nodded to his question. She set the flyer down on her desk top, but kept her focus on Peyton. "I'll send out a few of these flyers too," she told her over the phone.

Signaling for her to look over once more, Tommy moved around eagerly in his seat. When he got an irritated eye from Georgia, he whispered, "May I?"

Rolling her eyes, Georgia returned her glance back down to her desk and her papers. She spoke into the phone, "Everything sounds great, Peyton." She waited for a bit to hear more from the girl before stating, "Feel free to call about anything else." And the smile remained on Georgia's voice. It was nice to know that there was still a dedication in teens and music. Not just the teenagers that wanted to be artists, but the people behind the scenes as well. "Tommy wants to talk to you," she finished, giving Tommy a strange look at she muttered the words.

Peyton was shocked to hear that someone else wanted to talk to her, let alone Tommy. "Oh…" This whole experience with her pulling off such a giant benefit with the help of huge names was surreal enough already. "Okay," she finally was able to state.

Tommy reached over Georgia's desk and grabbed for the phone. He raised his eyebrow to Georgia, hoping that she would be kind enough to leave them alone for a minute. And her being understanding enough, Georgia took the flyer in the hands and stepped out of her office.

Clearing is throat while he waited for the door to close behind Georgia, Tommy finally spoke into the phone, "Peyton?"

A little nervous, Peyton responded with a hesitant, "Hey." She knew her chemistry with Tommy was different. It wasn't like how things were with Jake, or with Nathan. And they sure as hell weren't as complicated as her relationship with Lucas. That realization giving her a sigh of relief, she asked in a friendly manner, "What's up?"

"I, uh…" Tommy turned around and leaned back, taking a seat on the edge of Georgia's desk. He looked downwards at a loss for words and rubbed his forehead. He didn't know what excuse to make, but he didn't want her to see his flaws. He didn't want Peyton to know that he was running scared. "I've been pretty busy lately and I don't think I'm going to be able to perform at the concert."

With a cock of her head, Peyton pressed her cell phone closer to her ear. She wanted to make sure she wasn't really hearing wrong, and said, "No. Really?" Peyton shook her head to herself, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She really wanted this benefit concert to go well, but she also wanted something else. "I mean, I was looking forward to hearing you and you coming down to Tree Hill."

Hearing a little more than professionalism in her voice, Tommy furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what was happening between himself and this girl, but it wasn't as confusing as getting into a Harrison love triangle. They obviously had a connection, but there weren't any strings or loose ends. "I'm still coming," he stated with ease. But as he spoke the words, his fears popped out of the corner once more. "I just don't think I'll have anything ready. You wouldn't really want me to perform anyways."

"I totally do!" Peyton blurted out eagerly. She didn't understand why he was fighting his performance so much, especially when he was one of the first to offer his assistance in the whole event. "I even planned for you to have the big finish."

Tommy threw his head back and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he replied sarcastically.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Peyton confirmed, "I'm serious." She didn't know what she could say or do to prove it to him as she took a minute to think. She wanted Tom Quincy to perform at Tric, and she had to prove that to him. She needed him to understand why it was so important. Just then, she realized that she had sent Georgia a load on information on the concert just minutes earlier. "I faxed Georgia the lineup if it's still there. Look for your name."

Shuffling through the papers on Georgia's desk, he was finally able to reach a scheduled chart of all the performers. He searched until he reached the bottom of the last page, and there was his name. For a moment, Tommy was completely stunned, and all he could say was, "Wow…" He set the paper back down on the desk, but his name written into that slot was lodged into his mind. Tommy scratched his forehead and at last managed to question, "Why?"

Peyton let out a chuckle, somewhat surprised he really did ask that. "Dude!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "You're probably the best producer around, and we al know you can sing. Having Tom Quincy perform at Tric is huge."

Groaning slightly, Tommy shook his head with disbelief. "I really doubt people would care to see Lil' Tommy Q up on stage again," he retorted.

"No way!" Peyton quickly threw back with much intensity.

At that point, Tommy was confused to say the least. They had thrown so many words at each other, he had partially forgotten what had been said aloud, and what he's only been thinking. "What?" he inquired.

She shrugged, feeling a little stupid for making those types of movements for a phone conversation. Peyton remarked calmly, "I totally forgot about that. The whole Boyz Attack thing."

Tommy made another skeptical expression and blurted, "How could you?"

Letting out another chuckle, Peyton responded coolly, "I guess because I never thought of you that way." She sat back in her chair, looking straight into her webcam for a second. She had recently pulled it back out, but only to feel that no one, especially now, was watching her anymore. "I mean, I know you were apart of the whole boyband fad and stuff, but I never knew you by that."

Relieved to hear her say that, part of Tommy also wouldn't believe her. For all he knew, she could just really want him to be at her benefit concert for reasons she wasn't saying. Trying to get more facts out of her, he asked, "So how do you know me?"

Still looking into her webcam, Peyton's eyes and expression dropped. "I don't really," she responded casually. She shrugged once more and added, "But I do know you care about music."

"I do," Tommy confirmed simplistically. It took him a minute to say anything else, mentally preparing himself to vulnerability. "And that's why I don't want to screw it up. I want to do right," he admitted.

A grin on her face, Peyton stated, "Then rock out Tric."

Tommy groaned once more. He had put himself out there, but it seemed like she didn't get why it was so difficult. "I don't—"

"Sing your heart out to Prince covers for all I care," Peyton interjected. She waited for a moment and heard Tommy laugh through the phone. She tried her best to stay serious as she finished, "Just show them what you've got." Her mind slipped away for a second as she glanced at her webcam again, thinking about the confusing relationship she has with the guy that used to watch her. "Make them know that you're name is Tom Quincy and not that other guy."

"Lil' Tommy Q?" Tommy questioned with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she really didn't know him by that.

Peyton smiled, bringing her back into the conversation. Honestly, she had someone else completely on her mind, but her words served the purpose. "Whatever," she replied, hinting that it didn't really matter anyways.

Tommy nodded his head slowly, and finally confessed, "You're right."

"I am?" Peyton questioned with a touch of surprise. It was weird to hear someone state that so freely, since that hardly ever happened in Tree Hill. "So I can keep you on the lineup?" she asked hopefully.

Tossing his head back and breathing deeply, Tommy thought about her proposal. It still made him nervous to think about performing in front of a crowd after so many years, but there was that part of him screaming to let him out of the studio. "Yeah," he finally answered. He took another deep breath before saying, "I'll be seeing you, Peyton."

"Two weeks, Quincy," Peyton playfully responded before ended the call. She was happy that she could convince him into coming, but she wasn't really sure what direction anything else was heading. All she could do was stare at the computer, wondering.

Lucas Scott stared at the monitor screen. He had been watching Peyton on the phone nearly the entire time, and all he wanted to know was who was on the other end of the phone line. He wanted to know who had Peyton smiling like that. It was only a few hours earlier that they had regained their friendship, but there were some feelings he'd never let die down. He felt like he had missed so much in the past few weeks, and he didn't want that to go any further.


	14. Chapter 14

Knocking three times, Lucas tapped his middle knuckle on Peyton's open door. He continued into her room with a smile on his face. He had been watching her webcam since the morning, and he had been standing in the doorframe for a few minutes now. Sometimes it was just nice to watch her in silence. "What are you drawing?" he finally spoke as he approached her.

Peyton turned around to find her friend and smiled kindly. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Nothing… Everything…" She held her pen back for a moment, reaching to turn the volume of the music down on her computer.

Lucas nodded and questioned, "The usual?"

Glancing down at her sketch, Peyton replied, "I guess you could say that." She knew her art meant something to Lucas, which made it nice to draw for him sometimes. She always wanted to draw her feelings out, and when she could, it was amazing. But when all that came out were random scribbles, it was nothing. Trying to ignore her need to sketch something important, Peyton set her papers and pens down on her desk and inquired, "What's up?"

Making his way to the foot of her bed, Lucas sat behind Peyton. "Nothing really," he remarked with ease. "I just thought we could hang out." When he saw her turn around in her swivel chair, she didn't look like she was just going to take that as an answer. Luke shifted his weight slightly and stared strangely at Peyton. Sitting on her bed, he asked, "We are friends again, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton quickly answered. Honestly, she wanted them to be more than friends, and that might just be why things were so awkward at the moment, but she didn't need to say the words. If he knew the situation, then he knew, and he obviously didn't want to bring it up either. And if Lucas didn't know, then maybe it was best that way. "Of course," Peyton cooed softly.

Nodding slowly, Lucas pressed his lips together. He could feel that the connection between him and Peyton was hazy, even if they did make amends at the café a few days earlier. He didn't know exactly what she was keeping from him, but he could feel that distance. "I lost you last year," he blurted out, staring into her eyes. "And it took you calling me a bad friend to realize it." Luke took a deep breath and did his best to smile. He couldn't help but hate himself each moment he thought about that conversation with Peyton and what hell she was going through that he never took the time to understand. "I just don't want us to get that far again."

A smile rose on Peyton's face. Even though that was her lowest moment, not just from yelling at Lucas, but everything that was happening to her at that time, the way he cared so much was endearing. "We're friends, Luke," Peyton assured, hoping he wouldn't feel so low anymore.

Lucas's grin grew, and was more genuine than forceful. He was glad that she was so forgiving, even if he couldn't exactly do the same to himself at that point. They had talked about staying good friends to each other, and spent nearly the entire summer inseparable, but just in these past few weeks, they let something get between them again. Trying not to be in such a serious conversation anymore, Lucas nodded towards Peyton's computer and asked, "What are you listening to these days?"

Even though she knew precisely what she was listening to, it was an automatic reation for Peyton to turn and look at the computer screen. Turning back to Lucas, she replied, "That's actually a rough cut of Jude Harrison's first album." Still smiling, Peyton bobbed her head slightly to the music. "She's got an amazing voice, and Tommy is an amazing producer," she explained.

Nodding, Lucas scratched his forehead. "I've heard of Jude Harrison… She won some contest, right?" he questioned.

Turing around again, Peyton reached for the CD case. It wasn't a finished product yet, but there was a promotion picture of Jude on the cover, as well as some music credits. Handing it over to Lucas, Peyton answered, "Yeah. The 'Instant Star' contest up in Canada."

Taking the case, Lucas started to look it over. The girl on the cover was beautiful, and now matching the face to the voice, it was no wonder why she won the contest. One thing that still bothered Luke was the other person Peyton brought up. They talked about tons of artists and music in general, but it wasn't like Peyton to randomly bring up the producer. He asked, "Who's Tommy?"

Smiling to herself slightly, Peyton thought about all her conversations with Tommy. None of them were too important, or had a lot of meaning, but it was nice to be able to talk to someone openly without all that awkward tension, or all that history. She answered, "Tom Quincy. He's—"

"Lil' Tommy Q?" Lucas interjected with a chuckle.

Peyton glared at Lucas for a second. She was just enjoying the few good memories she had with Tommy, including the conversation they had over the phone. She knew he didn't like to be known that way, and felt like it was offensive to him, even if he didn't know who was saying it. "Okay, first of all, he's just Tom Quincy now. I think the 'Lil' kinda ticks him off. Second, I didn't know you were all that into the boybands." Peyton shook her head at that last statement. And not really knowing what else to say, it took her a minute to think of the last on her list. "And third, why do you seem so shocked?"

"Wow," Lucas stated with wide eyes and a slow nod. He grinned devilishly and remarked suggestively, "A whole list over this guy, huh?"

Giving yet another glare, Peyton exclaimed, "Shut up!" Smiling slightly, she shook her head once more and impatiently pried, "Seriously."

Flipping the case over to the other side, Lucas noted that Tommy's name was all over the credits. "I know of him, okay?" Luke admitted. "It's like, not knowing who Justin Timberlake is. And I'm not really shocked over him." Lucas took a deep breath and turned the CD case over once more, staring at the picture of Jude again. Glancing up, he stared into Peyton's eyes and finished, "You just surprise me sometimes."

Peyton eyed him strangely, not knowing if he meant that in a good way or bad. "How's that?" she inquired, hoping it'd be in a good light.

With a shrug, Lucas handed the CD case back to Peyton, his hand brushing up against hers gently. "I know that you listen to the most random range of music," he commented, nodding towards Peyton's music collection along her walls. "I just wouldn't take you for a Boyz Attack fan," he said with a touch of a mocking tone.

Timidly, Peyton replied, "Brooke used to listen to them…" Peyton let out a sigh. She hated that she had brought Brooke up, especially since she knew Lucas had been hurting since their breakup. It was all such a messy situation that she should've never said anything to anyone about anything. "Sorry," she apologized softly.

"Don't be," Lucas replied with ease, shaking his head. He pressed his lips together for a moment in thought, knowing the only reason Peyton was apologizing was because she felt guilty for something she didn't do. "I mean, it sucks, but so do one-sided relationships," he explained.

Silence filled the gap between the two of them. No more words were spoken after Lucas' words except for the music playing softly in the background.

_You never lied to me not once  
It's not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
_

Not being able to take much more of the tension, Peyton finally questioned, "Whose side was it..?" Being a friend to both of them, she would always hear Lucas talking about his love for Brooke, or Brooke talking about her feelings for Lucas. She always heard about their problems or their fun, but neither of them seemed to just be truly happy. It was sad to admit to her friends, but neither of them seemed to get along as well as two people in a relationship should.

_Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

Lucas shrugged and sighed. He hated having to confess these things, but he knew Peyton would understand. He could tell her anything and she would understand, or at least try her best to do so. Sometimes she'd disagree and try and help Lucas to see the other side of the picture, but she was always encouraging to do the right thing. "She kept on saying I never let her in," he finally admitted. "I did the best I could, Peyton, I just don't work like her," Lucas stated with a frustrated look on his face.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
_

"I know." Peyton gazed into Lucas' eyes bashfully as she spoke her words quietly. She smiled faintly, remembering why they connected so well. They'd tell each other anything and everything, even though they had a hard time opening up to the rest of the world. Sometimes, they didn't even need to say the words and they would just know each other, as simple as that. Just a look was enough to know that the other would be there in times of need. Peyton continued to look into his eyes as she stated, "I'm that way too, remember?"

_Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

Letting out a soft chuckle, Lucas smiled as well. He loved how just a few words were said, and him and Peyton were always on the same page. Thinking for a moment, Luke commented, "It's kind of ironic."

_I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
_

Peyton eyed him strangely, not sure what exactly he was referring to. "What is?" she questioned.

_And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me   
Please stop me_

His eyes broke away from Peyton's, somewhere else completely. They shared an obvious moment, but his mind was elsewhere at this point. He was finally able to speak again, but in a different manner altogether. "She accused me of being the one closed off, but for all the times I've told her I love her, I've only heard it once out of her mouth," he confessed with a slightly bitter tone.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21_

Swallowing hard, Peyton stared down into her lap. She had let minutes pass between them, hesitant to speak. She finally asked, "Do you still love her?" Peyton wanted to know the answer, hopefully giving her the chance to eventually tell Lucas her feelings. But at the same time, Luke's answer scared Peyton. Maybe it would give Peyton the chance, but she'd still be too afraid to do anything about it. She wouldn't have anymore excuses to be hiding, and there were so many risks. She asked a question that's answer could have a ripple effect on Tree Hill.

_It's gut wrenching sometimes  
It's life threatening sometimes  
_

"I think I always will," Lucas replied with ease. He thought about it a little more, and his expression changed. He wasn't so much bitter, or hurt, and any of the feelings Peyton thought he'd be reeling through. If anything, Lucas just seemed to be at peace, having a moment of clarity. "But I'm not in love with her anymore," he added. Luke took a deep breath and thought about the words he just muttered. He hadn't been able to feel so free in a long time. And he was also able to relax and understand his feelings once more. With a genuine smile on his face, Lucas met Peyton's eyes once more. "What's this song?" he questioned, going back to his original plan of just hanging out with his friend.

_Seems like nothing can wash it all away_

Peyton smiled as well, feeling his answer was for the better rather than the worse. She was still scared, and wasn't ready to bring herself to say the words, but it was enough for now. "'Time To Be Your 21'," she replied.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_


	15. Chapter 15

Scratching his head furiously, Tommy breathed deeply. His guitar was placed in his lap, and he was bent over a stack of sheet music with a pen behind his ear. The bags under his eyes showed exactly how exhausted he was, but the fire in his eyes showed signs of frustration. A second later, Tommy was crumbling the top piece of sheet music in his hand and tossing it across the room. It would've landed nicely in the trashcan if it weren't for the massive mountain of paper balls that had already formed. "Stupid!" Tommy mumbled loudly in an angered fashion.

Jude walked into the room and saw what a mess it was, even Tommy. All she could do was let out an exasperated, "Whoa…" as she shuffled her feet through the chaos of sheet music and abandoned instruments. She made her way over to Tommy's side and leaned back against the soundboard. She simply stood there with her arms folded, trying to read the situation.

Knowing that look on her face, Tommy shook his head. He didn't want to tell her how his head was running a million miles a second, or why all of this meant so much to him. Sometimes he wished she could just know without him having to tell her, but he also knew that he was often a closed book. He threw his head back, not knowing where he wanted to go with his music, or with Jude. "This is hopeless," he stated.

Just wanting to know what was causing Tommy so much trouble, Jude lowered herself slightly and kept her voice quiet as she asked, "What is?"

Tommy continued to shake his head, not wanting to get into it. He hated having to put himself out there time and time again. He had already gone through all of this with Peyton, and for a second she was able to make him feel better, but he was right back to where he started. If he went there again, he didn't know where Jude would leave him, and that was possibly what scared him most of all. But looking up into her deep blue eyes, Tommy knew he had to tell Jude what was going through his mind. Her eyes always asked for something from him, and he didn't always know what, but the spoke volumes. "I want to be able to write something original for the benefit," he explained simply, hoping that'd be enough to drop the subject soon.

Raising an eyebrow, Jude looked at him curiously. "You're in?" she inquired with a touch of confusion. She thought they had just discussed the benefit, and Tommy had decided to drop out. It wasn't that Jude thought the problem was if he was still performing or not, but she needed to get all her facts straight before she could make sense of things. Still stuck on a past subject, Jude continued, "I thought you said—"

Shaking his head quickly to interrupt, Tommy knew where Jude was going with her words. They had just talked about him dropping out, and he hadn't told Jude that he was back in yet. "Peyton changed my mind," Tommy explained. He even shrugged slightly, thinking that maybe this was the end of the conversation.

"Oh…" Jude let out, a little taken by the fact that Peyton was able to change Tommy's mind so easily. Even Jude had tried to get Tommy to reconsider, but was an utter failure. It hurt to know that maybe she didn't know as much about her producer, or wasn't good enough with him to know how to get into his head. "Well that's good for Peyton," Jude remarked, trying not to let her jealousy or pain show.

Pressing his lips together, Tommy nodded slightly. "Yeah," he agreed. Tommy took his guitar off of his lap and set it gently on the ground, propping it up against the wall as well. He exhaled deeply and stood, stating, "It just seems like everything I come up with is lame."

Jude glanced over at Tommy from the corner of her eye. It was like she didn't even have to pry further to finally get him to say more about his real troubles. Jude shrugged her shoulders as she released her crossed arms. She turned slightly to face Tommy as she offered, "Take a break from the lyrics and work on the melody."

Tommy immediately shook his head as he leaned over the soundboard. "I have been for the past hour," he confessed. He let his head hang down and he looked at al the colorful buttons beneath him. He brushed his fingers over a few of them, wanting to go back to when music was easy for him. When he was a producer, he knew he was good at it. He could help his artists write, and he'd give them hell as well, but all the pressure wasn't on him. He was just the producer, and he never felt like the world was on his shoulders and his shoulder alone. Exhaling deeply, Tommy tried to get his mind off of wanting to be someone else and turned around. He leaned back on the soundboard and commented, "All I need are words."

Nodding, Jude glanced into the empty recording booth. It was weird for her not to be inside there, singing her heart out and taking orders from Tommy gladly. This little break they were taking for the benefit changed a lot of attitudes and random things in G Major, even the work schedules. The second that Jude returned her attention back to Tommy, she noticed he was watching her over his shoulder. Feeling like she wanted to make that connection they had while working together, Jude offered, "Maybe I could help." She looked into his eyes timidly before he looked away. Jude wasn't exactly sure what good she could do, especially when he had been pushing her away more than ever in these past few days, but she wanted to be on his side. A thought suddenly hitting her, Jude got excited and exclaimed, "We could do a duet!"

His eyes darting up, Tommy looked at Jude with shock. He knew it sounded like fun, and that it would take some weight off not having to do a solo performance, but he also knew it felt like he was cheating it out somehow. "Peyton already has out slots set up," Tommy explained, trying not to flat out say he didn't want to do the solo. The facts were true, and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for the benefit. "You should probably work with SME on your set," Tommy stated, nodding for Jude to head out of the studio. He smiled faintly at her, hoping she would just listen and let him have his space. "I'll get this," he reassured.

"Alright…" Jude replied glumly, taking slow steps away from Tommy. She didn't know what had just happened. It seemed like they were finally going to get back into the studio together, but he didn't want anything to do with her. Jude was honestly worried about where Tommy's head was at, not wanting to lose her producer or her friend.

Reaching out for her hand, Tommy took a step closer to Jude. He hated that he had just made her so sad, but he really did need to do this on his own. He looked into her eyes and softly stated, "I'll be fine." He let a small smile take his face before he let go and sat back down in his chair. He reached for his guitar, still with his eyes on Jude's, and remarked, "I just need a little inspiration is all."

Still wanting to do anything she could, Jude kindly asked, "Can I help with that..?"

Shaking his head with a look of dissatisfaction on his face, Tommy broke all eye contact. He positioned his guitar on his lap, ready to play as his back was now facing Jude. "I don't know…" he replied, not knowing if that was exactly the truth or not. All Tommy really did know was that nothing in the past few days had been enough inspiration for a song. It was like all his usual surroundings just were too familiar and ordinary to spark anything in his mind or heart. "I don't think so," he finally answered, placing his fingers gently on the strings.

Jude blinked slowly, afraid tears would escape from her eyes. She never exactly thought she was Tommy's muse, or that there was anything about her to make faceless men write songs about her, but it was like a dagger though her heart to know that she did nothing for Tommy and it was simply dirt off his shoulders. "Yeah…" Jude muttered quietly in a defeated manner. She took a few more steps back and swallowed hard. "Good luck, Quincy," she let out somewhat bitterly.

"Jude!" Tommy called out, feeling that he had just let Jude down again. He kept his eyes on the empty recording booth, which was just dark enough to catch Jude's reflection in the glass. He could see that she didn't bother to turn around either, another sign that his words had really hurt her. He didn't mean to be so angry, or seem like he didn't want her around, but he just needed time. "I'm just…" he started, not able to find his words. It's like he couldn't put any of his feelings or thoughts out into words, let alone lyrics. "It's hard," he finally admitted with the only thing he could think of to say.

Still facing the exit of the studio room, Jude nodded noticeably. She didn't have to face Tommy to know that he wasn't looking at her. She wanted him to see her reaction to him, and how she couldn't bear to face him, but it was just another stab at he that he didn't care enough watch her. "I know," Jude remarked, even though she knew Tommy was way more distant than he'd let on. She was finally able to explain, "I just wish you'd let me help you like all the times you've helped me."

Tommy exhaled deeply, knowing that she had more than a point. "Any words of wisdom then?" he inquired, knowing it was the best way to let her know she mattered. He glanced at her slightly over his shoulder, the reflection not giving enough definition to make out her stance.

Turning slightly, Jude moved just enough to glance over her shoulder at Tommy. Neither of them were positioned well enough to see where the other one was looking, but they did realize that both of them were making an effort to reach each other.

Jude thought to herself for a moment before she cooed, "Someone once told me that 'writing a song is like falling in love'…" She paused to take a deep breath as she smiled to herself. It was a warm thought in her mind, even if it was after an exhausting day and performance. It was the moment that renewed her faith and love for the music. And even more importantly, it was shared with a person that has a very special place in her heart. Jude continued, "Maybe you need to use that heart of yours to get the words right." Shrugging her shoulders, Jude exhaled deeply to blow her bangs out of her eyes, and try and wipe the dopey grin off her face. It wasn't exactly a time to be smiling, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. "That's all the inspiration you really need."

"Thanks, Jude," Tommy replied softly with a lighter note in his heart.

The smile returned to Jude's face for all new reasons. It was good to hear him thanking her for something instead of always being the one doing the thanking. "You think that'll help?" Jude questioned, hoping she did him some good.

Letting his head hung down once more, Tommy strummed a note on his guitar. "Not really," he answered truthfully. But still, he said it with a happy disposition. His reply wasn't meant to put Jude down, and it wasn't in any way negative. Tommy just couldn't imagine that love that would make him write a song that touches people. Maybe that's what he was really missing in his life to write beautiful music. He simply smiled to himself and continued, "But I'm glad you tried."

Standing in the doorway for a moment, Jude thought about what Tommy said. It shocked her at first, but at the same time, she was glad he could be honest. And even if he didn't think it would help all that much, he was still somehow able to turn it around into a compliment. "Good luck," Jude repeated as she walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan Scott walked down the streets of Tree Hill, heading towards a decent cup of coffee and his wife. He reached his destination and opened the door to Karen's Café. He saw Haley first, and waved to her sweetly, but didn't approach right away since she was with a customer. Seeing his friend across the café, he walked straight towards her with a smirk on his face. Nonchalantly, he whispered behind her, "Told him yet?"

Peyton turned to Nathan quickly, slightly startled by his sudden appearance and his words. It was like her mind was somewhere else completely, even from the pile of papers in front of her, dealing with the benefit. She was a touch confused at first, as she watched him take a seat in the stool next to her, but then remembered what they had last spoke about. "Shut up," she hissed with a glare.

Taking a step around the café counter, Lucas threw a rag over his shoulder and placed a dirty dish into a bin for washing. He turned around to see that Peyton was now joined by Nathan, but didn't look too happy. He had gotten used to seeing Peyton in a trance these past few days, assuming it was all just stress over the benefit, but he could tell there was a look of anger on her face. "What did my brother do to you now?" Luke asked as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Nothing," Peyton quickly offered, not wanting Lucas to know he was the topic of conversation. It was strange enough that she was having these feelings for him, and keeping it a secret buried so far down, but having other people know as well made it worse. Trying to brush it off her shoulder, Peyton jokingly stated, "He's just being himself."

Lucas smiled as he nodded and refilled Peyton's coffee cup. "I hate that," Lucas played along, letting out a soft chuckle as well.

Furrowing his brow, Nathan stared at the two of them blankly. "You two know that I'm sitting right here, right?" Nate asked, a little offended. He knew they were just trying to get the best of him, but it was still amazing how quickly they'd shut out the rest of the world when they were put together in the same room.

Hitting a few keys on the cash register, Haley sympathized, "Aww." She tried her hardest to hide her smile as put the cash into the register and grabbed a few cents for change. Haley had caught some of their conversation, but mostly the look on Nathan's face gave away what was happening. It was a classic Peyton and Lucas scenario that everyone knew so well. They had this connection that made them a power duo. "Can you three try to play nice?"

All three of the friends raised their hands to Haley, waving her off. They were all just joking around, and they had good times that way. Not to say there wasn't much drama, but everyone had a good enough sense of humor to take the witty banter as a sign of affection. Everyone had their issues, but a good one-liner in Tree Hill made all the difference.

Peyton shifted her weight to turn towards Nathan, giving him an impatient look. She could tell it confused him, and finally blurted, "You need the little lady to fight your battles, huh?"

After returning the change to the customer, Haley came up from behind Nathan. She raised her hand and placed it on his back, rubbing it tenderly, showing her support to Nathan. Looking over at Peyton, Haley questioned jokingly, "You were probably the worst bully on the playground, weren't you?"

Dropping her jaw and playing shocked, Peyton stared at Haley in disbelief. It was hard to keep that pose long before laughing a little, and then straightening herself out again. She took a second to think about that comment, and then exclaimed, "Dude, you went to the same elementary school as us."

Haley shrugged and kept close to her husband. She loved whenever they'd realize things about each other. They knew each other well, and share at lot at heart, but their pasts were separated by different worlds. "Yeah, I went to the library during recess," Haley offered, her voice low.

"And you married Nathan?" Peyton asked in a confused manner. It was hard not to take a stab at the differences between Nathan and Haley. They were complete opposites, but their love was undeniable.

Nathan perked up slightly, as he darted a dirty look over to his blonde friend. "Still sitting here," he remarked, still feeling strange about their conversation.

The others couldn't help but laugh at Nathan. It was so easy to put him in the awkward position. There was so much history between all of them, that just being in the same room with each other should be weird enough. And when they're all friends, and even enemies, it just makes the lines between them more confusing.

Shaking his head at the humor of their encounter, Lucas took his apron off, wrapped the strings around it a few times, and set it on the counter. He announced, "My shift is officially over," in a tired voice. He loved working there, but there were other things on his mind, and other stuff he'd rather do. Glancing at Peyton, he asked, "Want to head over to Tric?"

"Yeah," Peyton replied with a faint smile and nod. She piled up her papers and straightened them out, but as she started to place them into her folder, she caught a glimpse at Nathan and a stupid smirk on his face. She mentally kicked herself for telling him her secret, but she had to deal with it now, and cover up for how anxious reply to Lucas. "I need to make sure some things get set up."

Coming from around the counter, Lucas joined Peyton as she began to stand. They only took one step before Haley called out, "Make sure my dressing room is all white with violet—not purple—orchids." She smiled brightly at the two, and glanced down at her husband with a smile as well. It only took another second before she shot her eyes up to Peyton and added, "And I only like the green M&Ms."

Peyton furrowed her brow as she looked at Haley. She glanced over her friend to see if she was serious, and then offered, "I'll make sure you get a premium stall in the bathroom." Peyton nodded reassuringly, then smirked. She turned to talk away with Lucas, but stopped to say, "I'll even throw in a fun-sized bag of M&Ms."

Nodding slowly with a contemplating look on her face, Haley finally stated, "Perfect," before Peyton and Lucas had left the café.

They made their way down the street, sharing a few awkward smiles along the way. They had regained their friendship, but it wasn't always so easy. Sometimes they'd have a long silence, and Peyton would rather freeze than say something stupid. It was hard to be with him when she felt so strongly for him, and couldn't be sure of any of his feelings. And at the same time, Lucas wasn't sure what to say because of the strange detachment between them. Luke wasn't sure if it was just him, or maybe it was her, but he didn't want to step over whatever boundaries they had. He had thought they mended whatever was between them, but the distance was still clear.

Lucas knew that there was one thing he could say, that wouldn't be stupid, at least not to Peyton. It was something that he knew she had on her mind. He opened the door to Tric and held it open for her as he asked, "So you ready for this thing?"

"I'm ready…" Peyton replied with a nod as she stepped into the club. She looked around and kept walking until she stood on the empty dance floor. She shrugged her shoulders in a skeptical manner and sighed, "I just don't know about anyone else."

Watching his friend, Lucas knew she was worried. She probably wouldn't admit it, but it showed. He knew her well enough to know when her heart was racing. "Maybe," he remarked, pondering if she could be correct. "But that just means they need it even more."

Peyton raised her eyebrow as she thought about Lucas' words. It was true that the people needed it, or else she wouldn't have planned a benefit for depression. At the same time, she doubted herself and how much good she could really do. "But no one will ever forget," Peyton added shyly, staring down at the ground as she thought about that horrific look on Jimmy Edward's face.

Nodding as he stared at Peyton's pale face and distant eyes, Lucas questioned, "Do you still think about that day?"

"All the time," Peyton answered quickly. She took a deep breath as she paused and tried to take her mind off of the event. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them she redirected her eyes towards Luke. "I think about my leg, Jimmy, Keith." She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. This stuff was never something she liked to talk about, but if she had to say it to anyone, Lucas was the best to talk to. "Everything changed."

Lucas clenched his jaw and he quickly looked away from Peyton. It was hard looking into those big, green eyes and not be reminded of the school shooting. It was even harder not to admit what the shooting made him feel and realize. "Me too," Lucas confessed. He took a few steps and backed up towards the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and stared up towards the stage. "You think we'll ever get over it?" he asked Peyton, almost wanting he to lie to him.

Joining him at the bar, Peyton sat down facing the opposite direction. "No," she stated softly, not wanting to say it, even if it was the truth. She bit her lip as she looked down at the counter below her. "But hopefully we'll learn from it."

A faint smile found its way to Lucas' face. It was hard for him to smile after talking about all this stuff, but something about Peyton warmed his heart at that very moment. "Since when are you the optimist?" he asked as he turned to her. Whatever was different about her had him puzzled. It made things between them seem not quite right, but at the same time, he still knew she was the best friend he loved. "You're supposed to be the tortured artist here," he added sarcastically.

Returning the smile, Peyton shrugged shyly. She twisted her body slightly to face Lucas better and reminded, "Things change, remember?"

The grin on Lucas' face widened at the thought. He took a deep breath and rethought the idea until he raised an eyebrow. "Even you and me?" Luke questioned, hoping he could subtly get a clue to what was happening between them.

Peyton's jaw dropped slightly, not so sure how to answer. For that matter, Peyton wasn't even sure on how he meant that question to sound. "Lucas, Peyton, or Lucas and Peyton," she asked, hoping it would make a difference to her answer without giving herself away.

Lucas took another moment with a look of thought upon his face. "All of the above," he finally replied, keeping it general enough to get an answer in any range.

Turning her body some more, Peyton looked away from Lucas and stared at the stage the way he had earlier. She could still feel his eyes on her, but she didn't know what to say. It'd be the perfect time to admit her feelings, or to say something as a hint, but she couldn't do it. Those baby blue eyes of his sucked her in like a tidal wave, and she had to stay away from drowning in them. "I have no idea," she blankly remarked as she reminded herself of another pair of baby blues.


End file.
